Future Foes
by Teller17-djb
Summary: Through a minor mishap, twenty years have passed since their adventures in Ooaa as Shawn, Natasha, Star and Nova lead normal lives on Earth. But when a few of their family members venture to the now-adults' old lives, chaos ensues with the help of a flame. Part 1 of the Return to Ooaa trilogy.
1. Prologue: Next Gen

Plot Summery: Through a minor mishap, twenty years have passed since their adventures in Ooaa as Shawn, Natasha, Star and Nova lead normal lives on Earth. But when a few of their family members venture to the now-adults' old lives, chaos ensues with the help of a flame. Part 1 of the Return to Ooaa trilogy.

A/N:

THE END IS NEVER THE END IS NEVER THE END IS NEVER THE END IS NEVER THE END IS NEVER THE loading...

Teller17-djb: **IT CRASHED AGAIN!** Well, looks like we gotta reboot the system. So Sissy…we had a bit of an oopsy.

Brenda: A bit?

Clockwork: It was his fault.

Teller17-djb: Really? 'Cause I don't remember saying, "Hey, why don't you take a swing at my head with your stick?"

Brenda: Hello? Number in the dark over here. What happened?

Teller17-djb: Clocks was giving me another lesson about time flow, this time with the sands of time. Apparently Esoterics have a timeline made from…what did you call that string?

Clockwork: The Strand of Time?

Teller17-djb: Right, that thing.

Brenda: You are just too literal for a time master sometimes. So then what happened?

Clockwork: Sean made another sarcastic comment.

Teller17-djb: So to get me back, Clockwork swung at me with his staff.

Clockwork: And the staff hit a shelf…

Teller17-djb: Which held hourglasses of Shawn's Earth that were knocked over…

Clockwork: The hourglasses snapped the Time Strand-

Teller17-djb: We cleaned up the sand-

Clockwork: Patched up the hourglasses-

Teller17-djb: With duck tape, my idea-

Clockwork: Fixed the strand of Shawn's Earth's time-

Teller17-djb: By tying it together-

Clockwork: Again his idea-

Brenda: And the both of you made the twenty year time skip?

Teller17-djb & Clockwork: Yes.

Brenda: Idiots. I'm working with complete idiots. It couldn't have been that easy to fix.

Teller17-djb: It wasn't, but I'll tell you after the prologue. **NEW SYSTEM READERS! **We'll open and end chapters in different languages.

Clockwork: Why?

Teller17-djb: Because I like education with my entertainment. Which explains my childhood. Silver tongue…**ACTIVATE**! That was English.

Adventure Time Return to Ooaa Triad

Part 1: Ancient Antiheroes

Prologue: Next Gen.

Fifteen Years Earlier

Shawn's POV

_**I was still. Standing…waiting? The air-slicing wind mixed with the grass killing cold threatened to freeze me to the bone. Clouds covered the sky turning the light and heat of the sun into the night's cold darkness. A blurry figure wearing all of the Ice Jewelry stood a few hills away. When lightning struck, the blur moved forward to stand three hills away. BOOM! Two hills. CRASH! One. ZAP! The blur stood in front of me. It opened its eyes to reveal a blight blue light.**_

-0.0-

"**NO**," I screamed as I sat up.

I huffed trying to control my breathing. That didn't help. I was unaware that I had woken up three of my eleven roommates through my shout. They were tired and irritated with me, so that meant I needed a _really good_ explanation.

"What is it now," Natasha grumbled, sitting up beside me.

"Its back," I let out a shaky breath.

"What's back," Nova rubbed his eyes.

"More of those prophecy nightmares. Like before."

"It can't be like before," Star shook her head. "We haven't seen the others in…"

Five years, is the end of that sentence. After seeing how Jake was born, everything just stopped. No more Ooo and Aaa adventures, we haven't even heard from the cast or creators either. It was like the Lich had come back and destroyed them. With no way to contact them, we lost hope after years of Paciol's failed portal experiment. We tried hard to deny the worst, but with the Topaz of Time in Ooaa, Ooaa separated from Earth and my communicator fried to a crisp, it left little room for a silver lining.

"I know what I saw," I told them, regaining some strand of calmness. "Something's coming."

"Not tonight," Natasha pulled the covers over her head. "So go back to sleep, will you?"

"She's right," Nova yawned. "We can handle it."

"We'll figure out this whole thing soon," Star laid back down. "Try and go back to sleep okay?"

I sighed but gave a nod. Star and Nova smiled at me before closing their eyes and going back to sleep. I looked at the eight roommates I hadn't woken up. So small, so innocent. I was sure something was coming…and that it wasn't after me. I promised myself, that day, that I would always protect them.

But life, being as unexpected as it is, had other plans for my children.

A/N:

Brenda: **SHAWN HAS CHILDREN?!**

Clockwork: And Star, and Natasha, and Nova.

Brenda: **WH-WHAT THE BALLS?! HOW?!**

Teller17-djb: We told you already. To fix the timeline CW and I had to create again.

Clockwork: Using some of his ideas for what the future should have been, I managed to reset the timeline around those ideas.

Teller17-djb: And for three minutes, I was in control again. But then they took over…_again_.

Clockwork: And on an unrelated note, we call this trilogy a triad, mostly to honor two characters that become important later on.

Brenda: Who?

Teller16-djb: I'll give you three hints. They're Fics not Creates, they're powerful, and they're related.

Brenda: I wonder who they are.

Teller16-djb: They're characters we haven't seen in a while on the show. But let's forget about the triad and get back to business shall we? One more chapter until we get review flow going. Silwer tong…**AKTIVEER**! That was Afrikaans.


	2. Chapter 1: New Age

Chapter 1: New Age

Shawn's POV

The best part of my life is…well, there are more now than when I started off. When one adventure ends, another begins; or so I've been told. I've had my share of excitement and I was finally ready to settle. And come on, if you've been brought into a secret organization that disappeared out of the blue, were then kidnapped to a world that wasn't your own and defeated a powerful enemy bent on destroying _everything_, wouldn't you want a little break?

Well, Natasha begs to differ with my opinion on this. If you don't know who she is, she was my partner at the organization I mentioned, she also was brought into the world I mentioned and now she and I have a new adventure a married couple…with children. This is one adventure she takes the blame for.

Don't worry; we waited until we finished college before we got too serious. Star and Nova, being animals in the literal sense, were ready to take on the responsibility of life together right after high school. And just like that, we were back to dealing with weirdness. And believe me our life got weirder from this point.

The cause of it was Clockwork, the keeper of time and Star and my honorary uncle. When he reset time from our last adventure, he erased everyone's memories; except for mine, Star's, Natasha's and Nova's. I forgot to mention one thing that might've been important, Star is a dog, Nova's a cat, and both of them have a strange power to become humans. Not sure how it works, but I digress.

That's important because we humans know that two different species can mate but can't have babies. Well, the myth has been busted by my voluntary sister and brother-in-law. So when Star went into labor, there was only one person we trusted to keep our secret: Dr. Beatrice Summers. Back in our original timeline, she was understanding and even got me out of a few jams. This time, she may have fainted, but she and her apprentice still helped us.

Her apprentice was thankfully Malaya, who I've adopted as another surrogate sister after her and her mother Lacey moved to town. Malaya and the doc didn't remember last time but they still did what they could. Malaya even gave the new species the title of PupKits. To keep our secret, Star had to give birth to her litter of six in her human form. And when we left the hospital that day, we left with seven babies.

That was also the day Natasha gave birth to our daughter, Natalia Note we named her. Another nine months later, our son Shane Lance was brought into the world; again Natasha's fault. Even having two kids, she still wanted more adventure. I on the other hand wanted to relax a bit. We set our career paths both for what we wanted and so we could still have time with our children.

In my last adventure, the events caught up to us and we ended up in court. That's where I met my judge and mentor, Sally Baker. She of course didn't remember me, but we formed a partnership before she passed her position to me upon her…passing. Police Chief Hawke became Natasha's mentor when she impressed him by solving a case they'd been trying to crack for years. The _Glorriors_ became her team after they all passed the police academy. They went on to protect our town while I kept order.

And for the children, Nova and Star's children were the smartest bunch of babies I've ever seen. The PupKits all had the same figure, dog body, forepaws and face with a cat tail, ears and hind legs. There personalities made them each a force to be reckoned with.

Luna Adhara was their eldest child. She was white-ish grey with black spots on her paws, ear tips and tail. She had one blue eye like Star's normal form and the other green like Nova's normal form. Luna was curious about everything just like her mother, and knew when not to do something bad like her father. In our family, she was the intelligent one.

Izar Zaniah, nicknamed "Ziz", was the second-born. He was black with a white on his head and a spot on his back. He also sported his father's green eyes. Ziz was the main cause of destruction in the house. 75% of the time, if it was broken, it was Ziz. He was always up and about, even in his dreams he would move and howl. And trying to catch him, you'd have an easier time racing a Cheetah with Peregrine Falcon wings and a Sailfish dorsal fin. In short, he was the hyperactive one.

Vega Mira and Maia Venus were the twin, female middle children. Vega was metallic grey with white ears and tail tip, also having her father's green eyes. Venus had a reverse coloration, having white fur and metallic grey ears and tail tip with her mother's blue eyes. These girls were always up to something mischievous. Whether it was hiding Natasha's shoes before work or making objects "disappear" until they could be turned into something to trip over, they were the pranksters of the house.

Bellatrix Chara, who answered to "Bella" or "Trixy" and even "Char", was their fifth child. She was black like Ziz with white on her paws and had her mother's blue eyes. Bella inherited her mother's gift for making people do things they don't want to do. When her eyes opened wide, no one was safe from whatever she wanted. She's actually so good at persuasion that she became a walking ball. And because of these reasons, we've dubbed her the persuasive one.

Cosmos Atlas was the youngest PupKit. He was fully grey with white spots on his paws, ear tips and tail, while also having his sister Luna's heterochromatin coloration. He was the closest one the eldest of the siblings too. Cosmos was and introvert and was often peer-pressured by his siblings and cousins to do things he didn't want to. He was the innocent one, seeing as the mishaps didn't originate with him.

Now about my kids. Natalia was born with my eyes and straight hair, the rest was Natasha's. Natalia was fierce and determined which made her hard to give orders to. Unless she had an objection, she was cooperative. When she had and objection, run. Natalia gained my personal trait of thinking on her feet, which kept her out of trouble a lot of the time.

Shane was unique. He was very smart and saw the world for the wonder it is, which lead to him spacing out a lot as he got older. He had his mother's curly hair and eyes but was a chip of the old block. He seemed to really like animals, always looking at zoo books with me and making the sounds of animals. He was also a little rebellious against authority, which made him the challenger.

The night we brought Shane home, the dreams restarted. Slowly but surely, Nova, Natasha and Star began having them too. This sent us into parent-protection-and-pretension mode, with the worry growing that something was coming. Our children never stopped making it a challenge to keep us on our toes everyday since.

They were quiet, sneaking and trouble waiting to happen. And when Natalia and Shane learned to walk, nothing was safe. In fact, the higher we placed something, the more of them it took to reach and enjoy their new treasures. Hide and Seek with our positions was no better. They thought of it as a game, often times actually helping _us_ find what we hid a while back. The main rule of the house was if it exists, the baby would want it. And if it was in the baby's hands, it was in teething qualifications.

One thing that made me laugh was that my children were more animalistic than my nieces and nephews. Shane for instance would carry his cousins like a horse while being a little too close to the stairs, until Star or I would grab them. Natalia would play-fight with her cousins and soon took her spot as the alpha of the house. Her cousins respected this, giving her special privileges that she graciously.

Sad thing is, my bright baby girl regressed to becoming feral to keep her title whenever a problem struck. One rough fight with her brother later, Natasha wasn't happy with our children acting like animals. The four of us, as their parents, had to discuss how we were going to keep raising them.

The dream was like a wake up call for us, and we took it as a sign that we had to stay out of this one 'less have a repeat of our Ooaa/Earth adventures. We all thought it best to have our children act like their species. It also meant keeping the secret of Ooaa, Vöróurs, Power Stones and just all abnormalities altogether. To protect them, it meant we had to lie to them. So from then, Nova and Star never talked in front of our kids and we never told the children about any of that. Not a day went by that I don't wonder if we did the right thing.

Parenting was harder than I gave it credit for, and I raised a group of teenagers before hand.

No One's POV

"**Another day down," the entity smiled wickedly.**

"**Why are you smiling," the Ice Spirit of the Crown asked. "As far as I'm concerned, you're not getting loose again."**

"**Even you're magic has its limits. My time in Ooaa will come again very soon."**

"**You will never be free again. I will do everything in my power to prevent it from happening, **_**Ice Lord**_**."**

"**Good luck," the imprisoned spirit's eyes flashed blue.**

A/N:

Clockwork: Remember the part from _Into the Wormhole_ when the Ice Spirits mentioned the Ice Lord?

Teller17-djb: Well look who finally joins the party.

Brenda: You two are like Bunnymund and Pixar with your Easter Egg usage.

Teller17-djb: Funny thing is, no one but Father Time plans them.

Clockwork: Because _I_ have to keep timeline order here.

Teller17-djb: Whatever. Off with you now readers! Go to the movies and watch _Big_ _Hero_ _6_! Who knows, we might even see you there.

Teller17-djb, Clockwork & Brenda: Sien ya rondom!

Teller17-djb: That was Afrikaans too.


	3. Chapter 2: New School

A/N:

Teller17-djb: I will spoil one thing in this story: I do meet Shawn.

Brenda: Why do you want to talk about that? It's not like it matters.

Teller17-djb: Really? Shawn had a board up on how all of the weird things that happened were my fault-

Clockwork: Which they were, to be fair.

Teller17-djb: -and he named me a public enemy number one. But no, you're right Sissy. It _doesn't_ matter that my Esoteric double thought I was evil before he met me.

Brenda: How did he even meet you?

Teller17-djb: It was sometime towards the end of my first adventure when I-Ohhh. Clockwork, I finally understand.

Clockwork: As you should as the Teller.

Brenda: Just tell me what's going on already!

Teller17-djb: For us, you represent the confusion of the readers. You know about as much as they do, if not a little more.

Clockwork: That's a very evil way of looking at it.

Teller17-djb: Meh. This chapter, let's focus on the Ooaa gang's adventure. We have a few more friends for you to meet. I turn your attention to chapter 5 of _Into the Wormhole_ and chapter 9 of _Portal Problems_. Gjuha argjendi…**AKTIVIZUAR**!

Brenda: That was Albanian by the way.

Chapter 1: New School

No One's POV

It was a regular day in Ooaa. Who are we kidding? It was as crazy as any other day in Ooaa. One again something evil was in need of a lesson, and who better to answer the call than the local heroes. These heroes were a small group, one boy, one girl, a magic dog and a magic cat. Small in number as they were, they got a lot done when they set their minds to it.

The monsters, villains and overall issues they faced were always cut short when they got there. As soon as they did, Finn and Fionna, the boy and girl, would swing their swords while Jake and Cake, the cat and dog, would stretch to whatever was necessary. Their other friends would help every now and again, but there were also times when their friends would cause the problems.

This was one of those times.

Ice Princess was on their roof causing a blizzard. She'd been at it for a few hours and the snow was piling up. Ice Princess came to bug them out of boredom, much like the Ice King would. She wasn't trying to hurt them; she just wanted someone to have "fun" with. The Ice Royals weren't exactly a good choice and the other young Ice Royal had been busy helping out the Gum Royals.

"IP," Finn called through the high-pitched wind. "Knock it off!"

"And stop all the fun," she laughed. "Yeah right."

"I'm getting buried dude," Jake screamed through the mountain of snow that formed around him. "Avenge me!"

Ice Princess laughed while rolling her eyes. Something else caught her attention and made her stop the storm. In the air, past the sun, flew a bird. This bird looked like nothing she'd seen before, however it was far enough for her not to know what type. She started to fly away to get a closer look but a snowball hit the back of her head and made her float mid-air.

"Going somewhere," Cake asked from the boat-porch on the roof.

"You wouldn't want to stop all the fun," Fionna had snowballs ready. "Would ya?"

Ice Princess was pelted mercilessly and merrily with snowballs. All she could do was put her hands up and try to keep the snow from blinding her. Finn dug Jake out of the snow and the boys threw snowballs at her from below. With nothing to do, Ice Princess flew up to the clouds. When she was high enough to where she couldn't be seen, another something caught her attention. The only thing she could see was two large wings and a mane surface the clouds like a shark.

Closer it got with each flap. The bird came into her peripheral in a swooping manner. The wings and mane spouted from the cloud to reveal a creature she had never seen before. The creature had the body, hind legs and mane of a Lion with the front legs, face and wings of an Eagle. The beast flew above her head to swat the bird away from her before diving back into the clouds.

Wanting to see the mysterious animal again, Ice Princess dove. However when she did, she could no longer see the being or bird and she was once again hit with snowballs. She swept a blizzard over the heroes and flew to the three people who might have answers about mysterious animals. The heroes were left wondering what was up and followed close behind.

Ooaa and Earth run on different times, which have been altered many times by Clockwork. The twenty years for them was made into just a year and eight months by the Time Lord. A couple years ago, when Shawn first traveled to Ooaa, he needed a hat. An evil meme known as Insanity Wolf leaked into the world and Shawn found strength to destroy him and make a hat.

Months later from that event, a hungry fox tumbled upon the decapitated wolf and had a snack. The insanity took a hold of the fox, turning it into a muscular, dark shaded monster. Natasha too needed a hat when her arrival in Ooaa came. It was Nova who bested the Insanity Fox, Star and Cake later turned it into a hat. But what ever happened to _that_ body?

That body was digested by the same bird who had taken a swing at Ice Princess. Insanity turned its pigment black and red same as the fox. The symbol of insanity, a crescent with horns on top and an arrowed tail, burned itself to the back of its head. The bird came across the beast and attacked his mate before he could do anything to stop the shadowy inferno.

Having satisfied nothing in its stomach, the bird flew off to eat up anything within sight. The being made a goal to stop the bird from causing any more harm to any other creature. The large animal proved to be a great challenge, nearly forcing the bird into starvation. The beast rarely slept so to keep track of the evil bird. When he did sleep her was haunted by the memory. The memory was the only thing that kept him sane.

Ice Princess proceeded to a large room and found the Royals she was looking for. The brainiest group in Ooaa was still trying to find a way back to Earth. Ironically, the Prince and Princess had no idea how to get into the Candy Catacombs. It was there that a Power Stone, the Topaz of Time, had the ability to bring them to see their friend. In truth, the three knew they needed help once again. It was told to them by a scroll they found.

"Hey smarties," Ice Princess stood behind the busy Royals. "Have a minute?"

"Why not," Gumball pushed the papers to the floor. "It's not like we're getting any closer."

"Okay. I saw this weird bird and a beast today that-"

"HEY," the heroes came into the room with a pile of snow. "GET HER!"

They didn't let up and the four Royals took cover behind a lab table.

"What did you do," Ice Prince asked Ice Princess.

"I was bored," she crossed her arms. "It's really your fault for not taking me here with you guys."

"Return their fire," Bubblegum issued. "They'll stop if you two bury them in snow."

The Ice Kids nodded to each other and threw snowballs that formed in their hands. The snow war knocked down a few books, broke some test tubes and one hit their portal machine. The device whirred to life and a light blue flash came from the circle. A swirling portal had opened for them to use.

"Hmm," Gumball tapped a pencil to his chin. "Oh! I forgot to carry the four. The portal doesn't react to _heat_, it responds to cold energy. Nice job guys."

"Wait," Cake dropped the snowball in her paw. "You've been at this just so we can go back to Earth? Something don't seem right about this, babies. Couldn't we have used the topaz if we wanted to go back?"

"We don't know how to get into the catacombs," Bubblegum admitted. "We can't even tear it down."

Finn and Jake ignored their conversation and ran through the portal in hype. To them, it was a way to see their buddy after a year and some change. Running through the vortex, the boys didn't end up back on Earth like they'd hoped; they fell to the other side like the wormhole wasn't even there.

"What the huh," Finn stood himself and Jake up to try again. "Hey guys, I think your dingus is plooped out."

"We didn't enter the target silly," Bubblegum rolled her eyes.

She went over to a computer that was hooked up to the computer. The entered the location of the town with success. When she entered the time, there was a bit of an error. She assumed it to be malfunction because of Finn and Jake, so she tried to debug the system. The computer overloaded and zapped while the machine stayed on. Finn tried to stick his hand through, but it stretched and his arm bounced back.

"Oops," Bubblegum stepped away from the computer. "Finn, Jake, you shouldn't just run through portals like that."

Fionna remembered what happened the last time they did. At first, things were fine on Earth. But towards the end of their visit, they found out how quick humans were to turn on each other. Shaking away the horrible thought of her species hating her, she had a thought.

"Maybe it's for the best we don't go back," she said. "Maybe we should bring _them_ here. I'm sure they'd wanna see us again."

She and Finn began pushing away at the portal.

"Don't worry," Jake and Cake joined them. "We'll get them back."

-AT-

"**Nobody knows the trouble I see," Ice Lord sang in a monotone. "Nobody knows my sorrow."**

"**What sorrow," the Ice Spirit of the Tiara asked. "**_**You**_** tried to enslave **_**us**_** remember?"**

"**I also remember how I was mercilessly sucked into my prison and split in half. However it was nice to have been reunited with my other half. I'm all right now."**

"**Jokes will get you no where, Ice Lord. You will remain until the end of days."**

"**You keep clinging on to that hope of yours. It **_**might**_** make me more benevolent of you and your better half's departure."**

"**You are trapped, for all eternity. And that is the way it shall stay. Like my other, I shall do everything in my power to keep you contained. Now silence!"**

"**Nobody knows the trouble I see," Ice Lord rolled his eyes. "Nobody knows my sorrow."**

A/N:

Teller17-djb: It's _always_ a _four_! Why is it that we always manage to overlook a four?!

Brenda: Calm down and try of thinking of something else.

Teller17-djb: Okay, thanks Sissy. Checking the poll, I got two votes yes.

Brenda: And since there were only two votes the average comes out to one hundred.

Clockwork: And believe me, these two are just as biased for whatever strange reason.

Teller17-djb: It interests me, alright? Sometimes things like this work out, other times it doesn't. The fun is in the money I make over placing bets.

Clockwork: What bets?

Brenda: Mostly for how long it lasts. We even have one for you and Mother Nature.

Clockwork: No more bets. This is not a good road to take.

Teller17-djb: Tell that to Sissy. It's her allowance she's been betting. Now I have a question for you readers: What do you think the mysterious beast and bird are?

Teller17-djb, Clockwork & Brenda: Shih rreth ya!


	4. Chapter 3: Insert Clever Title Here

A/N:

Teller17-djb: In this chapter we introduce my nemesis. He has a tendency for making people alright with doing what they know they're not supposed to.

Brenda: Let's get to it, 'cause we're running out of things to open with.

Teller17-djb: الفضة اللسان ... تفعيل!

Clockwork: That language was Arabic, so you'd know.

Chapter 3: Insert Clever Title Here

Natalia's POV

I woke up with a smile on my face and a spring in my step. Today was here, the best day ever had finally arrived. I slipped past Vega and Maia and went for the bathroom. Unfortunately, my pest of a brother beat me to it.

"Shane," I called quietly. "Open up!"

"You snooze you lose," he told me. "Just use the one downstairs."

I put my hands up in a choking manner before I silently went downstairs. The other bathroom was my parents and I didn't want to wake them up. They have work to do out of town so their leaving me and Shane home with our Aunt Malaya, "Aunty Mal" we call her. I have plans today and I didn't want anything going wrong.

I tiptoed past Bella in the kitchen, snuck around Cosmos and Luna in the family room and finally came across my parents' room. I was wasting time but there were no other options to take. Ziz was at the door begging to get out. When I let him pass, he spun me around in his haste. I stopped and balanced myself before I snuck into the bathroom.

I came out of there fifteen long minutes later and was ready to leave. It became a habit of mine to leave clothes in places for those just-in-case moments. All I have to do was make it out of the house before-

"Good morning Natalia," Mom told me.

-I was caught.

She sat at the table with her back turned to the door I was almost out of. She freaks me out with her eyes-in-the-back-of-my-head trick of hers.

"How'd you know it was me," I gave her a hug.

"Only you would sneak out of the house at seven twenty-five in the morning."

"Haha. Well you know Ma, I have school and everything."

"Mmhmm. This wouldn't have something to do with your birthday, would it?"

"What? Pfft, no. I-I just wa-wanted to, to…Alright Ma you caught me. I just want everything to be chill for tomorrow. Please, I beg you. Nothing too babyish or embarrassing."

"I know. You should tell your father that."

"I think he's still in denial that I'm turning sixteen."

"It _is_ an important age, you know? Just one more day and you can have your gift. Now go on before you miss the bus."

"Oh crap! I forgot!"

"Language young lady."

"Sorry. Bye Ma, love you. Have a nice-"

Who else but my two favorite troublemakers, Vega and Maia, to know just what I wanted to say?

"-trip," I tapped my fingers in front of them impatiently.

I stood up and pat them on the head for not getting me completely scuffed up. I ran into my dad on the way out.

"Easy there Lia," he hugged me.

"Sorry Dad," I broke out of it. "I'm late. Have a nice trip!"

Shane's POV

"**Shane**," Dad called up the stairs. "**You're gonna miss the bus, again!**"

"**Incoming**," I slid down the railing with Cosmos behind me and Ziz in front.

"Have a good day and be good for your aunt."

"I will Pop. Love ya! Bye! Bye Ma!"

I ran to the bus and made it just before it got off. I saw my sister's friends, Tracey and Stacey, and my sister was on her phone. I snuck behind them and listened to her conversation.

"Hey Aunty," she said. "I'm fine. How are you? That's nice. Really? That's better than nice. That's great! Congratulations. Uh-huh, I'll tell Mom and Dad. Oh that reminds me, they said that they decided to stay so you don't have to come tonight. What? Yeah they really said it. No I'm not lying so I can have a party tonight. What do you mean I have a tell when I lie? I'm serious. Okay. Alright. I love you too Aunt Mal. Bye."

She hung up the phone and looked to her friends.

"And," Stacey asked.

"Its party time girls," Natalia smiled causing the three of them to shriek.

"Ooh Tali," I said getting their attention. "You're gonna be in so much trouble when Dad finds out."

"Well he's not gonna find out Curly. I have a plan. And if you help me and if you don't act like a total freakazoid, than you can have the best night ever too."

"Hmmm…Okay. I'm in."

Shawn's POV

"Are we sure leaving them for the night is such a good idea," Natasha worried.

"Yes," Star told her as we packed. "Nothing can happen to them with Malaya here."

"Good thing she's coming over," Nova sat on a suitcase to get it to close. "I don't think I'd feel alright with this if it was anybody else."

"We're just going with the Glorriors to New York for one night to work on the portal," I reminded them after I clicked our bags shut. "And what's the worse that can happen? They through a party?"

-AT-

Natalia's POV

"**BEST…PARTY…**_**EVER**_," some random teen shouted.

_WRONG_, this was the opposite of the best party. This was a complete and utter disaster; such a brilliant idea gone to waste in just six short hours. It was like everybody at school showed up, which I should've expected since I let Shane "the Stunt King" handle my invites. All of Stacey and Tracey's work was being dismantled and thrown about the house, which too fell into complete chaos. And my family was no better.

Luna was growling at everyone and almost ended us spending the night in a cabinet if I hadn't saved her. Bella was swimming in the punch bowl to give my "guests" a show. Vega and Mira stole and tripped everyone into each other at some point. Ziz was just a ball of speed that never stopped going. Cosmos tried to hide away from everyone. And Shane-

"**AWESOME**," my brother called breaking something glass-coated.

-he just saw this as an excuse to trash the house. This was the complete opposite of how I wanted things to go. Stacey and Tracey kept telling me to relax and have fun, but I just couldn't. Not with the house a wreck like it was. Dad was really gonna let me have it when he got home. I may not even be let out until I'm ready for college, the way things were going now.

Dad was strict, but it seemed he was always a bit worse with me. Although, I did give him more than a few reasons to act that way. First off, I'm the elder child. For those of you who don't know how important that is, it's a pretty huge responsibility to take on at a young age. If Shane does something wrong, _I'll_ get in more trouble than he does. Because, "If I was watching him like I was told, he wouldn't do it".

The next main reason is my temperament. I admit, I can be a tad controlling at times. When someone challenges my authority, like my brother for instance, I go into what I like to call "Feral Apex". Mom says this is a bad habit I've had since I was a baby. When I'm in FA mode, I have a tendency to act a bit animalistic. This results in tackling, biting, scratching…just overall, not normal behavior for a human.

Dad is also _very_ overprotective. If I so much as accidently take the wrong path home, he'll flip out! It's like he has no trust in me at all, unless it involves babysitting Shane. Mom is thankfully always there to make his blow ups a bit more stable. But with the way the house looks now…I'm toast.

"Hey," Rich Jacobs talked to me, "cool party."

"Thanks," I brushed my bangs over my ear.

Okay, I had this party for a boy. But come on, wouldn't you take some kind of risk for someone you like? Don't judge.

"It's almost midnight," he said. "Maybe it's time for the birthday girl to make a wish."

'_It already came true,'_ the voice in my head sighed.

"S-s-yeah…sure," I shook my thought away.

Rich stood on a coffee table and the music stopped.

"Everyone excuse me," he called attention. "We're all here for one reason-"

"To party," Shane asked, making me roll my eyes in frustration.

"Close, we're here to celebrate Natalia Parker, the birthday girl. Bring out the cake!"

Woah woah, _CAKE?!_ I never said anything about having a cake! Who else but Tracey and Stacey to bring out a triple-layered chocolate cake? And cue the birthday song. Even the PupKits were "singing" along. I was having mixed emotions about all of this, but I slowly eased into it.

I mean, this is what growing up is right? A little rebellion to have fun, parties, cake. Life _is_ short after all. And if I was going down, I was gonna go in a blaze of glory. They started the countdown to midnight. In ten seconds I would become sixteen. And I was going to enjoy every moment of it.

"Seven…six…five…four…three…two-"

"One," sounded the voice of my increasingly pissed off father.

And in less than a millisecond, I lost all hope for a great year.

-AT-

No One's POV

"Push," Cake ordered.

At this point, the heroes and heroines were getting tired. They had been pushing the portal to Earth all day and made no ground. The Gum Royals had been hard at work to figure out what the issue was and made as much lead way as their friends. Just as they were about to give up for the day, bad came in the form of a bird.

Following the bird was the creature who'd been keeping the attacks at bay. Both animals brawled and crashed into various tables and equipment. The others in the room stayed as far away from them as they could, all accept Ice Princess. To repay the beast for saving her, she saw it best to help contain the bird.

She shot Ice Bolts at the bird, but they were torched upon touching the rapidly flying animal. Confusion set into the Ooaa gang as the bird set flames to everything around it. Ice Prince and the Gum Royals dowsed the fires while the heroes and heroines guarded the portal. The bird was strong enough to push past them and enter the portal.

"We gotta get that bird out," Ice Princess yelled as they resumed their efforts to get to Earth.

-AT-

Natalia's POV

I was glad Dad didn't have another Blow Up in front of my guests, but what I didn't like was when Dad caught sight of Rich. He glared at him just for saying goodnight and slammed the door right on him along with every other person who entered the party. All that was left was Shane, me and the PupKits.

"I don't like him," Dad admitted his feelings about Rich.

"Because he's a boy," Mom asked, equally as upset as he was.

"Partly, yes. Star, Nova, Shane, could you give us a moment with our daughter?"

Shane took his chance an high-tailed it out of the room; the little trader. Star and Nova gathered up the PupKits and retreated upstairs. Weird animals; it's almost like they could understand Dad sometimes. Speaking of which, I crossed my arms at him for his sudden appearance.

"I thought you had a meeting out of town," I glared.

"We did," Mom joined his side. "But we had a few conditions. One of which being an explosion."

Mom said that last part under her breath, but with those words, my angry expression turned to worry.

"What happened," I asked concerned.

"Nothing," Mom looked like she was fighting herself for me hearing that. "Paciol just had an accident in the evidence closet, is all. We were also getting your birthday present."

She gestured outside and I saw a silver 2020 Camry sitting there. I was overjoyed for a split second. But then the realization that I was in trouble made my stomach and head flip. I really messed up this time, and they went through all that trouble to get me something like _this?_

"And," Dad needed to get his say in, "your Aunt Mal called. She said you told her we were staying."

"She told me she got her doctorate today," I attempted to make them happier.

Not one of my best plans.

"Upstairs," Dad ordered.

"How long," I gave in.

"Two months."

"Woah what?! D-Dad, did you say _two?!_"

"Two can become three in a second. Go. And send your brother down too."

I stomped up the stairs looking for Shane. It was time for my brother to get what was coming to him. _He_ had just as much a say in this as I did. Granted, I was leading the way, but the one time he didn't argue had to be on my birthday. I just gave up looking for him and flopped on my bed, narrowly avoiding Cosmos and Luna in the fall.

"He just doesn't get it," I pet them.

"Get what," Shane appeared from under my bed.

Shawn's POV

"She doesn't get that I'm doing this to keep her safe."

"I seem to remember someone who ran away from _his_ punishment when he was about her age," Natasha recalled.

"But this is different. She's not me, she's her."

"Don't just blame her. Shane still had a part in this. What's his sentence, your honor?"

"I just don't know what it'll be yet. Shane practically destroyed the house."

"Not alone. There were others here. They're kids."

"Kids. They're getting older. Natalia's getting older."

"And getting older means she's gonna have a lot more fun like that."

"And when they have more parties, the risks will keep getting bigger. This is your fault Tasha."

"Really? How so?"

"You're the one who wanted kids. And now our daughter hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"Yeah, sure. And when I tell her something, she doesn't listen. She's so thick headed sometimes. She gets that from you, ya know?"

Natasha punched me lightly on the arm.

"Maybe I should here her side, huh," I asked.

"It couldn't hurt," Natasha shrugged.

'_**SHAWN HELP**__,'_ Star called through the link.

'_What's going on,'_ I asked.

'_**YOU WERE RIGHT!**__'_

Those three words were all I needed to hear. Natasha and I rushed upstairs towards the noise. Entering Natalia's room, I see everyone else trying to pull her and Shane away from a portal. A _portal!_ Odds were it wasn't one of Paciol's since the machine exploded; this one had to be from Ooaa! But remembering how things went the first time, I pulled my daughter back.

A universal pulse sent Cosmos and Luna into the portal along with Shane. Natasha, Star, Nova, Vega, Maia, Ziz and Trixy were sent to a wall. Natalia was slowly being sucked in and I was trying to fight the force. I wasn't going to let go, but she started slipping from my grasp. She broke free and I dove for the portal a moment too late. It was closed, and they were gone.

"I let go," I bang on the wall. "I let go."

A/N:

Teller17-djb: That was a major contradiction to what he learned.

Brenda: Let go, don't let go. It's a vicious cycle.

Clockwork: And now Natalia, Shane, Luna and Cosmos are in Ooaa. The cycle continues.

Brenda: Aren't you the tiniest bit worried something bad will happen to them.

Teller17-djb: The story started on September 4th. Meaning, it's already happened.

Brenda: So they turn out fine?

Teller17-djb: I never said that.

Clockwork: Every story needs something bad to happen. It's life.

Brenda: You're both evil.

Clockwork: Can we say the ending now, please?

Teller17-djb, Clockwork & Brenda: انظر يا حول!


	5. Chapter 4: Beyond the Swirly Thing

A/N:

Teller17-djb: Silver լեզու...**Ակտիվացնել**! That was Armenian.

Chapter 4: Beyond the Swirly Thing

Natalia's POV

I stomped up the stairs looking for Shane. It was time for my brother to get what was coming to him. _He_ had just as much a say in this as I did. Granted, I was leading the way, but the one time he didn't argue had to be on my birthday. I just gave up looking for him and flopped on my bed, narrowly avoiding Cosmos and Luna in the fall.

"He just doesn't get it," I pet them.

"Get what," Shane appeared from under my bed.

"He doesn't seem to understand that I have my own life."

"Yeah he does. He just doesn't know what to do."

"Really? He's gonna give you a punishment too."

"Oh. Well he can't punish us for long. We're getting older."

"Mmhmm. And getting older means I'm gonna have a lot more fun like that."

"Me too?"

"If you don't sell me down the river, sure Curly. I just think Dad hates me sometimes."

"Dad doesn't hate you."

"You just don't know what it feels like Shane. And I can't even try to explain myself. He's so thick headed sometimes."

I sighed. There was nothing more I could say, nothing I wanted to say. At least not to them. I didn't want my father made at me anymore. He always seemed made at me, always overprotective; always…What's the word? He didn't use to be uptight. Mom tells me stories of how they met as kids. He seemed silly to her, which is the side of Dad I don't see that much these days.

I heard a tap, coming from my closet and I stood up from my bed. It was probably someone who didn't get the memo that the party was over. When I opened the door, I was surprised when a black and red bird flew out instead of a kid. The bird grabbed Shane's shirt with its beak, dragging him toward the closet where some blue, swirly thing was.

I was scared for my life and screaming until I saw hands come out of the swirly thing and drag Shane through. I ran to my brother's side and started pulling his hands back to us. Luna and Cosmos bit my pants in an attempt to pull us back. But it wasn't working; the four of us were still getting pulled through the swirly thing. Star, Nova and the other PupKits arrived to help us, but nothing help.

What is this thing?

Mom and Dad came in and tried to pull us back. Some sort of EMP hit us and Cosmos, Luna and Shane went inside the swirly thing. Mom, Star, Nova and the other PupKits let go and hit the wall. I was slowly being sucked in with Dad holding my hand for life.

"Don't let go Dad," I started to water up with him.

"I won't," he said back. "I promise. We're gonna get you four out."

I felt myself starting to slip from Dad's grasp.

"Dad! Dad don't let go! Pull Dad! Get me out of this thing! **DADDY!**"

I broke free and was sucked inside the swirly thing. I was pulled through and landed hard on the floor. I groaned in slight pain as I started to open my eyes. I was surprised to have made it to solid ground, but seeing a bunch of cartoons around me shot the weirdness meter up a few notches.

The cartoons were a bunch of kids and their pets who…who walked _upright like humans?_ Then I saw what looked like Cosmos and Luna, but 2D. And just when I thought I was done with my psychosis, I saw a cartoon of Shane getting flown around by the bird while having some beast chases him. I just sat back and watched it all from the swirly thing, in hopes that it was all just a bad dream.

"Don't worry," one boy called. "We'll get you free."

"Are you kidding," my brother responded. "This is _awesome!_"

His laughter was cut short when the beast knocked them out the window. I gasped and looked around for something to save him with. I saw a rope in the corner so that left my options limited. I threw it out the window and held on to one end while I felt my brother grab the other.

"Hello," I yelled to everyone in the room. "Don't just stand there. Help me!"

They rushed over and grabbed a piece of the rope. We pulled and I could see Shane's head over the window. I pushed past the kids and saw Shane laughing. Seriously, he was laughing when he was so close to falling to his death. The bird was making singe marks to the rope that had me even more worried.

"Climb up," I struggled to pull any further. "Before it cuts the ropes."

"He wouldn't do that," Shane laughed as it chomped his hand. "See? He likes me."

"Likes to see you dead you moron. Climb!"

"Uh-uh."

"I'm not joking. Climb up here or I'll push you off myself."

"Fine."

My brother, always the challenger, let go of the rope. I grabbed the back of his shirt collar before he got too far. As tempting as it was to drop him, I thought choking him slightly was a better form of torture. But I was starting to lose me grip again. I felt the beast try to grab me, so I accidentally let go of Shane. I fell out the window too, with the beast following close behind.

The beast caught up to me and grabbed me with its beak. The bird flapped wildly while Shane held its claws. The bird hit the ground with Shane on top. For a moment I thought he was gone, until I heard his wonderfully annoying laughter as he rolled into the woods at night. The beast set me down surprisingly gentle and released me from its beak.

"Uh…thanks," I asked more than said. "I have to uh, go find my brother now."

The beast squawked and jumped around like a cat. I backed up slightly before it stopped. It tilted its head towards the woods and screeched at me.

"You…want me to…f-follow you?"

The beast shook its head, jumped behind me and pushed me down the hill.

"Okay. Okay. I get it. Follow the leader."

The beast jumped in front of me and took of in a sprint. I reluctantly followed the strange creature, knowing that I wasn't going back without my kid brother. Shane going off on his own was bad enough without anybody else getting lost. Wait, where are Luna and Cosmos?

Star's POV

"Shawn," Natasha worried as we rushed over to my bawling brother. "What happened?"

"I let _go_," he banged the wall. "I promised her I wouldn't. I promised. Now they're gone."

'_It's gonna be fine Shawn,' _Nova tried to calm him through their link. _'Hey, at least we know where they are.'_

"Yeah, that's comforting. Ooaa's safe right?"

"Shawn," Natasha's eyes widened, "you need to get my children back immediately!"

Obviously, staying in the room was going to get worse from this point. So I grabbed Vega, Maia and Char while Nova grabbed Ziz and we left to my nephew's room. I placed my little PupKits on the bed in a bundle, all of them whining at the sadness of losing their siblings and cousins. Even if they didn't know Natalia and Shane were there cousins, I felt a small part of Vöróurs had reached them; same as their father.

I nuzzled them to calm their cries as Nova and I lay down beside them. Through our courtship, Nova had taken up some of my abilities. In fact, I think the spark I felt when I met him started it. Our children had to have gotten some of it deep, deep down inside them. My hope was that Luna and Cosmos would find out in Ooaa.

Then again, I hoped for a lot of things.

I hoped that my son and daughter were safe. I hoped that my niece and nephew were safe. I hoped my mother and father were safe. My hope revolved around the safety of my family. And as long as we all weren't together, I was going to keep hoping for the better. I looked to the moon that shown through the light blue curtains and sighed.

'_Dad,'_ I tried to connect to his link. _'It's me. I know I haven't talked to you in a long, long time, but I'm lost. No, my children, _your grandchildren_, are lost. There in Ooaa and they have no idea about any of it, or who they are. This is why we haven't kept in touch in a while. Shawn's kids, my niece and nephew, your honorary grandkids, are there too. Please, please look out for the four of them. Their names are Natalia, Shane, Luna and Cosmos. I just want them safe Dad…just like I want to see Mom again.'_

Luna's POV

[A-Are they g-gone yet,] Cosmos shook.

We were hiding under a table. When we were pulled in, we saw cartoons everywhere. Even _we_ were cartoons. I was curious why this happened, but we waited until the noise stopped before we opened our eyes again. The best thing we could do was hide and wait out the chaos the bird was making. The noise subsided and Cosmos spoke again.

[Don't worry little bro,] I slightly laughed. [I'll protect you. Now, we're are we?]

"You're in Ooaa kid," a happy dog bent down and told us.

Cosmos screamed and hid behind me. He was shaking with his tail between his legs, his ears down and his fur standing on end. I couldn't help but laugh slightly which made him shoot me a quick glare before cowering again. As for the dog and others who were coming close, I wasn't scared of them. They seemed like they wouldn't hurt us. If they did, I could pick up Cosmos by his scruff and high tail it out of here.

"Woah," a girl with blond hair looked us over. "Star, Nova, what happened to you guys?"

[P-p-Please don't e-eat us,] Cosmos shook.

"We wont eat you hun," a cat elbowed the dog in the ribs. "Look what you did Jake. You scared poor Nova."

[Nova,] I thought aloud. [Isn't that Dad's name. You know our Dad?!]

"Why aren't you guys talking human," a blue looking boy had to ask.

[We don't speak it. And where'd Natalia and Shane go? We have to get back?]

"Don't worry hun," the cat told me. "We'll find them. But we have to hurry."

I grabbed Cosmos by his scruff and ran with them out the castle, it looked like. We ran past a gate and I saw Natalia running into the woods. I couldn't call her since Cosmos' scruff was still in my mouth, so I ran after her. We were getting closer to her but then she stopped and we bumped into them.

I looked in front of her and saw the beast was there, looking over the cliff we'd stopped at. Cosmos yelped, dropped out of my mouth and hid behind me. The beast, Natalia and I looked over the edge and saw Shane grabbing a branch that was starting to break.

"On second thought," he whined holding the bird, "can you pull me up now?"

"Hold on," Natalia told him.

She tried to reach down and grab him, but he was too far. I sunk my teeth into her belt so she would go at least a little farther. The beast stood by, Cosmos fearing the very sight of it to step in and help us. I heard the branch crack and we were still no where near Shane. We needed some help.

I looked around frantically for a vine or something to use, but instead I saw something come out of the bushes. Well, _two_ somethings; and they looked kinda like Mom. One of them grabbed on to the other side of Natalia's belt while the other did something amazing that almost made me lose my grip.

The other turned into a human!

She was a female with black hair and three white streaks going on the sides of her hair and one in the middle of the back of her hair; she had milky skin and wore a black cloak-like outfit. She frightened me even more when she jumped over the cliff in a graceful swan dive. I felt more weight start to pull us down, so we backed up and gripped the side of the cliff.

I saw a rubbery orange-yellow hand that wrapped around us and pulled. We backed away from the cliff and I saw the dog pulling us. Shane popped his head up from the cliff, but the ground caved under our weight from the rescue. He threw the bird over to Cosmos who yipped and hid behind the beast. The ground Shane gripped onto gave out and he started going down.

The boy and girl with white hats ran to him and grabbed him before he could fall too far. They pulled back but went forward with him. The cat amazed me by stretching her hand out and pulling them all up. Shane, having reached solid ground, ran to Natalia and hugged her while he shook.

"I wanna go back home," he told her.

Natasha's POV

Again. It happened _again!_ We hadn't been able to go back on our own, so just like the first time, they came to us. But instead of us, they took our children. The house seemed empty that night, as if they were mad at us for their punishments. Shane hadn't received one yet, but he would've if the portal hadn't appeared.

As for Shawn and I, we couldn't sleep. I paced across Natalia's room and relayed everything that I'd seen in hopes of finding a connection. Shawn seemed to be doing the same, only he was sitting on our bed and looked even more frustrated than I was. We just can't seem to figure it out.

Questions, oh the questions, started multiplying in my mind. Many of them were worried queries about their safety. Some were of how the portals worked. A small amount was about how things could've changed if we hadn't left. Earth, Ooaa; sure the adventure seemed like it never happened, but if we'd stayed in either of those places…who knows?

"Wait," Shawn seemed to grasp something.

"What," I asked desperately. "What is it?!"

"Star, Nova, can you two come in here?!"

We waited a minute and the door creaked open. Looking at their faces, it was clear that they'd been crying. They looked _heartbroken_ by them leaving, and their emotions were how I felt. I didn't have time to accept what happened, only enough to find a way. But Shawn pulled of another miracle.

"Star, does your collar still work," he asked her.

"I'm not sure," Star answered. "We hadn't used it in years."

"If it did work," Nova wondered, "would that be a good thing?"

"Very," I picked up on the idea. "We could communicate! And with the Gum Royals help we can-"

"Find a way back," the Wardens exclaimed.

Star hurriedly took off the collar and placed it in front of us. Shawn pressed small panels, turned tiny knobs, flipped tiny switches and we heard static.

"Hello, hello," Shawn asked. "Is this thing on?"

"Hello," Prince Gumball replied. "We hear you. Who is this?"

"Yes, it works!"

"Hello," Princess Bubblegum was there too. "Who's speaking?"

"You honestly don't know? I had an adventure with you guys? Defeated the Lich? Come on Bazooka, you don't remember me?"

"Bazooka," Gumball repeated. "No one's calls me that except…"

"Mmhmm. Its me."

"How," Ice Prince was apparently there with them. "We saw you here with us a minute ago."

"That's the problem. You see, you have something of ours that we want back as soon as possible. Something important that we can't live without. You guys…you guys have my kids."

A/N:

Teller17-djb: So here's how it works, each chapter will be in their points of view.

Brenda: Which means each chapter gets four points of view.

Clockwork: And when you review, we post two or three chapters. Mostly depending on how happy they make Teller.

Teller17-djb: It seems they have a little problem now, but things will get…better?

Brenda: You don't sound too sure.

Teller17-djb: I didn't have enough say to make things better.

Clockwork: It really depended on the strength of those kids, the beast and bird.

Brenda: And the faster we get the reviews, the faster you get to read more.

Teller17-djb: We're posting today because it's a holiday tomorrow and tis the season.

Teller17-djb, Clockwork & Brenda: Տես ya շուրջ! And Happy Thanksgiving!


	6. Chapter 5: Mixed Up

A/N:

Teller17-djb: I have spoken with the council on the release of the deleted scenes, extended scenes and making-of.

Clockwork: You mean you spoke with Mother Goose for about an hour and then took a nap after you figured things out.

Teller17-djb: Who's telling the story here?

Brenda: You're not doing a very good job of it.

Teller17-djb: Oh, my pride.

Brenda: Fine. What did you two decide on?

Teller17-djb: Remember when I posted the short.

Clockwork: Isolation?

Teller17-djb: For spacing reasons, she said it'd be best to post it there.

Brenda: Once again, another plan bites the dust.

Teller17-djb: Now then, let's get to the story. Silver dili...**AKTIVLEȘDIRIN**!

Clockwork: That was Azerbaijani so you'd know.

Chapter 5: Mixed Up

Shawn's POV

"Hello, hello," I asked the old communicator. "Is this thing on?"

"Hello," Prince Gumball replied. "We hear you. Who is this?"

"Yes, it works!"

"Hello," Princess Bubblegum was there too. "Who's speaking?"

"You honestly don't know? I had an adventure with you guys? Defeated the Lich? Come on Bazooka, you don't remember me?"

"Bazooka," Gumball repeated. "No one's calls me that except…"

"Mmhmm. Its me."

"How," Ice Prince was apparently there with them. "We saw you here with us a minute ago."

"That's the problem. You see, you have something of ours that we want back as soon as possible. Something important that we can't live without. You guys…you guys have my kids."

"_**KIDS**_," the trio of brains chorused.

"Yes, kids. You _kidnapped_ our kids!"

"We thought they were you, honest," Ice Prince told me. "They looked so much like you. Except for a few changes, especially with the ones we thought were Star and Nova."

"That's Cosmos and Luna," Nova spoke up. "They're Star and my children."

"More Vóröurs-es," Gumball asked. "At least Shawn's kids will be covered by family."

"You'd think that," Natasha sounded a little guilty. "But…we never told them…about any of this."

"So we accidentally brought in four kids who don't know as much as they think," Bubblegum summed up everything. "Reminds me of four kids I know; but they somehow grew up. You've only been gone for almost two years."

"Uncle," Star realized. "So that's why we haven't heard from you guys. This may sound nuts, but it's been twenty years for us."

"Twenty years?! We've really messed up the time order. Who knows what this'll do to the space-time continuum."

"But I think we're missing the big picture here," Ice Prince broke the thought. "We need to send the new kids back. Pronto style."

"But until we find a way back," I thought these next words over, "don't tell them about these conferences."

"_**WHAT**_," my family asked.

"_**WHAT**_," my friends asked.

Shane's POV

"Woah," I looked up at the beast. "It's a Griffin!"

"A grif-what," Natalia asked.

"A _griffin!_ Half lion, half eagle! Wow, where'd he come from?"

"You mean you didn't see it in the castle," the girl asked him.

"I was too dizzy to see. Must've got past me. And the bird is a Phoenix! I call dibs!"

I ran over to the bird and picked him up, completely ignoring my whiny sister's yells. The Phoenix was amazing, except it looked more like a raven up close. But the black and some of the red dripped off like some kind of muck. He looked like a Phoenix now, with his red head and orange and yellow body. He flapped and stood up, looking at me in the eyes.

"Hi Sunny," I smiled at him.

"Sunny," Natalia asked.

"That's what I'm calling him: Sunshine, or Sunny for short."

"That's not very creative of you."

"He's my bird so I'll name him what I want! Why don't you name your Griffin?"

"Fine. He's uh…his name is…um, Griff. Yeah, Griff."

"That's too obvious. I woulda gave him something cool like…Manetalon or…or Wingroar."

"He's my Griffin so I'll name him what I want."

I stuck my tongue out at her for mocking me, _and she kept mocking me!_ But then she shushed me and waved her hand for me to follow her. I looked back at the people who saved me and they were still cheering, except for the dog and women who disappeared. Luna pawed my pant leg and I followed my sister quietly. At least I was, until I tripped on a tree root and collided with Luna, Cosmos and Natalia.

"You little klutz," she hissed.

"Oops," I whispered. "Let me help you guys up."

"No need," an arm wrapped around the four of us. "I got it."

The hand came from the cat and she put us down in front of them.

"We wouldn't want you four sneaking off," she grinned to my sister.

"Yeah," Natalia rubbed the back of her neck. "Listen, thanks and all for the help, but we should really get back to that swirly…thing… like, right now. It's probably the only way to wake up from this dream."

"This isn't a dream," the boy laughed.

"Than I must be having a nervous breakdown. All the more reason I need to get us back home."

"And I can take Sunny too right," I asked.

"No. That stupid bird's caused enough problems already. And it's not even real!"

A light started hitting the sky and we saw the sun. Sunny screeched and flew into the air. He flew over the cliff and over the sea. It was amazing to see him fly like that, but I was kinda sad that he left…then sadder when he didn't turn back.

"There," Natalia said, "problem solved."

"Can we go home now," I crossed my arms.

"You just got here," the girl reminded us. "Don't you wanna explore or do something cool?"

"Yes," I nodded rapidly.

"No," my bossy sister pulled me behind her. "_We_ are going home. _NOW!_"

"Huh," the dog snickered, "a couple years haven't changed you at all Natasha."

He stretched his body over to us and looked us through.

"Except maybe your hair got straighter," he pulled it making me laugh. "And Shawn got a bit shorter. Ha, you're short Christopher."

"Natasha," Natalia thought out loud. "Shawn, Christopher. Is it me or do these hallucinations somehow _know_ our parents."

[Funny,] Luna landed on Natalia's shoulder. [They did the same to us.]

[What's the point in telling them,] I picked Cosmos up. [They don't understand it anyways.]

I don't know why, but I think Luna and Cosmos were trying to tell us something.

Nova's POV

"All I'm saying is we don't need to get anybody's hopes up yet," Shawn went into defense. "Think it through. If we tell them, none of us are gonna wanna leave the com, and I'll bet they'll have way too many questions we don't even have answers to."

"Like the twenty year time skip," Gumball asked.

"Like the twenty year time skip."

Once again, he had a point. He usually wasn't wrong about these things, but this time it seemed more personal. I heard a mew in the other room and went to check on the PupKits. I popped my head inside the room and adjusted to the darker lighting. I looked to the bed and saw Bella and Ziz awake. Ziz was obviously itching to get down while his sister was trying. Bella started to fall towards the floor so I sprinted over and caught her on my back.

[Oh,] she looked over my head at me. [Nice catch Daddy.]

[Bella,] I smiled. [What are you and your brother doing up at this hour?]

[I gotta go wee-wee,] Ziz jumped down and ran out of the room.

[O-kay. And why are you up?]

[I'm thirsty,] Bella started up The Face.

[Couldn't you wait until morning first?]

[Please?]

Oh, The Face. She could've gotten Star's cleverness, or her never ending loyalty. Of all things, The Face _had_ to be the thing that stuck out. I gave, like mother like daughter, I couldn't resist forever. I nodded my head and took her down the steps to the water dishes. Ziz was already there, lapping up his bowl.

[I thought you were going pee,] I told him.

[I already went,] he stopped drinking to tell me.

[Outside?]

[Um…]

[I'm just gonna stick with you going outside, and next time you'll go. Okay?]

[Mmhmm.]

Bella was lapping her water in a speed that rivaled her brother's, which is pretty fast in our family. I remember the first Thanksgiving we had with the PupKits. It was a hilarious disaster. Ziz was taking the foods out of everyone's dishes and plates while Vega and Maia were grabbing Shawn and Natasha's shoes. Bella made a tent in the turkey while Luna and Cosmos stayed away from the chaos with Star and I.

[Daddy,] Bella snapped me out of the thought.

[Yes Bella,] I crouched down to her.

[If one of us fell in the wall pool, would you come for us.]

[Wall pool? Oh, you mean _whirlpool_.]

[Yeah. That scary, shiny pool we saw in Natalia's room. If we went in would you and Mommy come for us?]

[Of course we would. What makes you think we wouldn't?]

[We're scared that Luna and Cosmos won't come back,] Ziz admitted the PupKits' common fear. [Shane and Natalia too.]

[What if none of them come back,] Bella asked me.

I was stunned because I didn't have a real answer for that. I was still wondering what we should do, then a thought came to me. We could go see the creator again! I'm sure he'll have a way or two to help us. I wrapped my tail around Bella and Ziz and a big hug.

[We're getting them back,] I said warmly. [I promise my little PupKits. I know just what we should do now. So off to bed; you'll need your rest for tomorrow.]

Ziz ran off to the room while I picked up Bella from the nape of her neck. I ran up the stairs, into Shane's room and jumped on the bed. I placed Bella next to Ziz and Maia in the cluster of PupKits. Ziz was already running in his sleep again and after a yawn, so was Bella. I nuzzled the PupKits before going back into Natalia's room.

"Nova," Star ran up to me. "We don't know what to do. We can't find anything logical to do right now. You wouldn't happen to have and idea, would you?"

"Funny you should say that," I grabbed everyone's attention. "I think I know what to do."

Cosmos' POV

"I think I got it now," Shane said while we walked back to the portal. "You're Finn and your Fionna, icy girl your Ice Princess…the cat's Jake and the dog's Cake?"

"No," Jake whined. "I'm Jake. Think letters, kid. Cake goes with cat."

"Then Jake doesn't go with dog wise guy," Finn laughed.

"Whatever. Just don't go messing up my name no more kid."

[So by the rules of a double negative he _should_ mess up your name,] Luna asked.

"Stop confusing me!"

I hopped over a lug and waited for everyone to climb over. It was taking us a while to get back. I didn't even know we went this far. But then again, I didn't have to run. I want to go home, it's creepy here. The colors, the kids…the beast. I stayed by Luna nearly the whole way, at least _she_ wouldn't make me do something I don't wanna. I looked up over the hill and saw a kingdom.

"We made it," Natalia sighed. "Now the sooner we get there the sooner-"

The beast made a screeching sound that made me run behind a bush. I would've done that anyway, but this screech sounded like a bad one. I looked around and saw nothing coming, except my sister.

[Come on Cosmos,] she nearly pushed me out of the bush. [We gotta hurry to the swirly thing.]

[Coming,] I ran out of there before something bad happed. [W-what was that sc-screeming f-f-for?]

"Not sure," Cake looked towards the sky. "But it can't be good if my tail's frizzing up."

We walked a lot faster until we reached the kingdom. Walking in, there were a whole bunch of people staring at us. It was making me a bit more nervous, since these people looked like candy. The people who saved Shane stopped us from going into the castle, which would've taken us home. I hissed in anger and so did Natalia.

"Um hello," she said to them. "Up there is our way back home. And I'd like to, oh I don't know, _go back home now!_"

"Don't worry," Ice Princess started _flying?_ "You're going home. We just gotta tell them you're not who we thought you were and _then_ you can go."

"I know my rights. And one of them is to go home."

"New world, Snappy. Our world, our rules. Just stay here and eat some sidewalk while we handle it."

They left us here with a fuming Natalia. She crossed her arms and muttered angrily under her breath while the rest of us watched. I heard gasps come from behind us so I looked over, which caused Luna and Shane to look over. There were three kids who looked like candy corn, one Christmas colored and the other two normal colored. The kids looked amazed to see us, than overjoyed when they ran up to us and danced around us.

"**THEY'RE BACK**," they kids cheered. "**THEY'RE BACK! THEY'RE BACK!**"

"Hey, do ya mind," Natalia yelled at them. "I'm seething here! A little quiet would be nice! 'Eat the sidewalk,' she says. I'll make that Ice Princess eat the sidewalk if she ever-"

"Eat the sidewalk," the Christmas colored candy corn girl asked.

"That's what she said," Shane told her.

"You _can_ eat the sidewalk here," the candy corn boy informed us.

"And it tastes crunchy," the littlest one added.

Shane looks to the ground and back to his sister.

"Don't you dare," she warned him.

"I'm not," he tells her.

But Shane picked up some sidewalk anyway; apparently you could take it apart. Natalia looked to him and he hid the sidewalk piece behind his back, smiling to the innocently. She went back to fuming and Shane held out the piece only for us to see.

"I won't do it," Shane whispered. "Not in front of her, anyway."

I gave a low meow to let him know I thought this was a bad idea. Shane waved it off as nothing and ate the piece. Luna sniffed at the ground and gasped in shock. I didn't like the way things were looking, so I backed up a bit from Shane. Shane started gagging at first before her laughed like a madman and ran around jumping on everything.

"That idiot," Natalia stood up. "I told him not to eat that."

"What's wrong with him," the candy corn boy asked.

"He can't handle sugar. Whenever he has it he completely goes bonkers. And then he'll try to eat all the candy in this place."

"This is a _Candy Kingdom_," the little candy corn girl sounded worried.

"But there's no way he could eat all of us," the older candy corn girl said.

"He'll find a way," Natalia warned them. "But we can stop him if we hurry. Come on!"

A/N:

Brenda: In a Candy Kingdom and can't eat candy? That's harsh Pipsqueak.

Teller17-djb: _That one_ was Clockwork's idea.

Clockwork: It'll make sense next chapter.

Brenda: I don't like the way this is going.

Teller17-djb: Things had to get problematic at some point. Chill out, it's all fine. Sort of.

Brenda: You see, when you say things like that my confidence in you goes down.

Clockwork: This time he knows what he's talking about, though.

Teller17-djb, Clockwork & Brenda: Ətrafında Görüþürüz!


	7. Chapter 6: Combustion and Abduction

A/N:

Teller17-djb: Previously on _Lost_-

Brenda: This isn't _Lost_.

Teller17-djb: You're right because this isn't a disappointment at the end. Earlier on _Quantum Leap_-

Clockwork: This may involve warped time, but you're wrong again. Let us handle this one.

Clockwork & Brenda: Last time on _Future Foes_…

Teller17-djb: Thanks.

Brenda: They didn't give thanks last time.

Teller17-djb: I know that. I was telling you guys thanks for helping me.

Brenda: Oh. Well you're welcome.

Clockwork: You're welcome.

Teller17-djb: What really happened last time was Shane at some sidewalk brittle, and Shane goes bananas when he gets sugar in him. So let's see how his sister handles the problem. You might be a little disappointed in the result, rbvictor. Silver-hizkuntza…**AKTIBATZEKO**!

Brenda: That was Basque by the way.

Chapter 6: Combustion and Abduction

Luna's POV

This was bad. Shane knows how he gets when he has sugar. I remember the story Shawn told us of the last time he acted this way. It was his first Halloween, for the rest of us it was our second, and they went out in costumes, I think they were called. The only costumes I remember were Shane as a pumpkin and Natalia was dressed as an angel. To make a long story short, one chocolate-chip cookie later and Shane was eating the candy of everyone in the neighborhood on our roof.

It was hard to get him down, from both the roof and the sugar-high. And now we're surrounded by loads of candy. Candy People, candy houses, candy tools; this wasn't looking like a good situation for the kingdom. Shane was wigging out something fierce; he ate up whole structures in one bite. Not including buildings of course, those were more like ten. The Candy People ran away, thankfully. We were falling legitimately behind him.

[We need to stop him fast,] I called to Cosmos. [I calculate we have at less than an hour before he eats the whole kingdom. That is, if those giant gumball machines don't try to stop him.]

"Okay here's the plan," I heard Natalia yell. "If you two can understand me, you two corner him off! Kids, two of you find me something to whack him with while one of you gets me some water!"

"Water," the candy corn kids asked simultaneously.

"Just get me what I need!"

None of us wasted any time in doing what we were told. It was a horrible mistake to go against an order from her, unless you're Shane of course. Speaking of Shane, he was antagonizing a starch guy. I looked around but couldn't find anything to use against him. Cosmos on the other paw threw some sidewalk at the old candy man, causing him to roll out of the way and for Shane to bite the piece and move on.

My brother; timid and introverted sure, but resourceful in a crisis no matter how scared he is. I heard a screech coming from something above us; however it was flying near the sun so I couldn't tell what it was exactly. Shane ate through the streets and came right up to the giant castle. We cornered him off and tried to keep him from eating it, but in the end what were two PupKits to do? Shane started taking bites out of the huge castle. It would take some time before it would cause any damage, but we didn't have that much time.

Star's POV

_**This time I was running, like how Shawn always said he was in his dreams. And I was inside the Candy Kingdom, again like what Shawn mentioned. This time though it was morning, but that didn't stop danger from filing the air. Ahead, I saw what looked like a curly headed Shawn about to eat Starchy. Frantically and without control, my eyes searched the surrounding kingdom. Turning vision to the right, I saw sidewalk brittle being thrown at Starchy by…**_

-0.0-

[Cosmos,] I breathed as I woke up. [My son. S-so that was…_Shane_ about to eat Starchy?]

[Huh,] Nova stirred in the bed. [Morning. Did you say something?]

[I…I…]

[What? What's wrong? Was it the nightmare again?]

[No, no. Nothing like that. It was, I don't know. It was bad, but also good in a way.]

[What happened? Was it your dad?]

[No, it was our daughter. I think she has more Vöróurs in her than I thought. I saw, Nova, I saw through her eyes. Try it! Close your eyes and imagine Cosmos or Shane!]

Nova closed his eyes and tried. At first he seemed to be having some difficulty with it, but than he caught onto a link. He looked with closed eyes straight at something. His expression turned into one with worry as he broke the link and stared at me. Only by looking at his expression did I remember what I had seen. I turned on the communicator immediately to warn somebody of the problem.

"Hello," I called. "Bubblegum, Gumball, Oliver! Somebody answer!"

"Star," Bubblegum answered confused. "What's wrong?"

"We were serious when we said we don't know where they are," Gumball told me.

"I _know_ where they are," I told him. "They're in the kingdom now. Right outside the castle. Or at least three of them are."

"She's right," Ice Prince backed me up. "Shawn's kid is out there now biting through the wafer-bricks. Looks like his son."

Through the communicator I heard a rumbling, it started off small but then it got bigger. The three smart royals began screaming and there was a loud crash. The coms went static for a while before they stopped all noise together. I started sobbing at the thought of my children, friends and nephew being caught in the crash; and Nova was with me in the sadness up until the PupKits woke.

Natalia's POV

These kids took forever in getting what I asked them to. I was going to give them a piece of my mind if I hadn't heard screaming coming from the castle. We ran to the castle and saw Shane gnawing the sides, making the whole structure tip in his direction. The hero and heroine fell out of a window but glided to safety thanks to Cake and Jake. And still the screaming continued as the building caught fire because of that cursed Phoenix.

I took a closer look and saw people in the top floor of the castle, one blue and two pink. The whole building fell and the rubble cloud force me and the kids to fall and roll back. I looked to the garbage in horror, sure Shane was a pest but that didn't mean I wanted him de…Wait a second. They were all fine, included the PupKits! But not for long with the way Shane was advancing.

I ran up behind Shane and smashed a candy tree branch in half over his head. Shane fell to the floor in a bit of a daze but started to sit up. He still wasn't himself yet, muttering something or other about candy. I took a jawbreaker rock and hit him over the head, which this time knocked him out.

"You want something done right," I sighed. "Hand me the water."

The smallest candy corn girl handed me the water bottle she got. I flipped over my brother, took of the cap and poured it down his throat. Leave it to Nature's Flavor Eraser to keep the sugar craziness out of his system, though it would help if it got _all_ the craziness out of him. The sound of an "Oh no," dragged me away once the bottle was empty.

"What now," I asked walking over to the pink people I saw in the window.

"Minor setback on sending you home," the boy on sounded worried.

"Why?"

"Your brother knocked down the base of the castle and his bird flamed up the wires of our systems causing and overload and fracture in the machine," the girl one was clearly all brains.

"Which would mean?"

"Your brother and bird broke the castle and the Time Portal," the blue boy came behind me. "Which, need I remind you, is the only way you're getting home."

I set a raging glare in the direction of Shane, who was now beginning to gain consciousness. That's it, this was the last straw. I was gonna kill him. I _was_ gonna kill him, until a Griffin grabbed me and flew awake with me in its talons.

"Griff," I struggled. "Put me down!"

I looked up and saw that this Griffin was different. This one was more bird than cat and it had a look in its eyes that general depicted the receiver as "lunch"

"Y-you're not Griff," I gulped.

Natasha's POV

"_**Put me down," the voice that sounded like me as a child yelled. "I mean it bird brain, let go!" For some reason I was in the air, flying above mountains. My eyes involuntarily looked up and I caught sight of a mighty beast. It looked to be a cross between a Lion and an Eagle, weighing more on the Eagle scale of the gene-pool.**_

_**Down was not the best place for these eyes to wander. It seemed like I was getting higher with each wing flap. We came across a lone tree in the sea of valleys; a nest perched at the very top. Logic told me that I was going to be dropped in there; instinct told me something was waiting for me at the top.**_

_**Sure enough, in the nest were baby beasts who begged for a meal. A roar came from behind which stopped this beast from dropping my form. The roar came from a more majestic version of this with a blue girl riding in its claws. 'Ice Princess,' I thought. "Hold on," she called, confirming me suspicion. She shot the beast that held my form with an Ice Blast that sent me flailing to the ground.**_

-0.0-

"No," I breathed waking up. "Natalia."

A/N:

Teller17-djb: Another cliffhanger brought to you by the Fic Thanksgiving. Can I tell them what happened yesterday?

Clockwork: It is your job to tell a story. Go ahead.

Brenda: Imagine this, a nice normal morning. Waking up at 9 to watch the parade, leaving at 3 to go to our little brother's godmother's house, and the snow starts falling at about 7: 30. Mom sends us to the store and we use that as our excuse to go to the Fic's first Thanksgiving of some-what peace.

Teller17-djb: We make it to the haunted house and go through the portal, we sit through hours of what we were all thankfull for-

Clockwork: Which was only seconds of reAl time spent.

Brenda: And the dinner went from us sitting at the head table in all its elegance-

Teller17-djb: To a disaster with the monstrous appetite of the Fics. My kids started off good, but in the end just ate the way they normally would.

Teller17-djb & Brenda: And that's when the food fight started.

Brenda: But I came up with a plan to stop the chaos and it involved the Top Dogs acting like us for a change. And Pipsqueak ended it perfectly with his fireworks.

Teller17-djb: That was your brilliant idea for them.

Clockwork: Seeing you two act overly nice to each other and us acting like children is a rather odd sight; even for a holiday.

Brenda: Don't get used to it.

Teller17-djb: That was fun though. I hope you readers had a great Thanksgiving. This is our second chapter for the night and we'll see you next time.

Teller17-djb, Clockwork & Brenda: Ikusi ya inguruan!


	8. Chapter 7: Mark II

A/N:

Teller17-djb: We interrupt your daily lives to bring you this chapter.

Brenda: Only twenty three more days until Christmas!

Clockwork: Twenty _two_, its Wednesday.

Teller17-djb: Potato tomato. Now I bring your attention to the review a guest made.

Brenda: Knew that was coming.

Clockwork: Just wait until after the chapter is over to talk about it Teller.

Teller17-djb: Fine. This chapter is dedicated to all writers who have ever gotten a bad review that didn't make any sense. Срэбра мову...**актывуе**! That was Belarusian.

Chapter 7: Mark II

Cosmos' POV

[W-well,] I shook, [That ex-plains the-the-the screech.]

"I'll get her," Ice Princess volunteered.

She was starting to fly away, but something bad happened. The beast flew in front of her and his back leg clipped on her necklace. The necklace broke off her neck and she grabbed onto the beast's leg, the necklace landed right in front of us. It was snapped in the back, so it might've been a little harder to fix.

And then something weirder happened.

Shane picked up the necklace and it started glowing. _Glowing_, all on its own. The necklace started repairing itself while the rest of us watched. I didn't feel scared of this, at least, not all of me. Some small part could tell something was wrong, but I couldn't figure out what. Shane picked up the necklace after it fell back to the floor, this time fixed.

"Did I do that," he asked. "Maybe I should hold on to it…until she gets back."

"I don't know kid," the blue boy shook his head. "It takes a lot of willpower to stand against the Ice Jewels."

"Shawn did it," Cake shrugged. "How hard could it be?"

[Do you get the feeling like this is gonna go wrong soon,] Luna whispered to me.

[Mhm,] I nodded. [But I think I see the beast coming back. Is that good, o-or bad?]

[It's good. We can all be together this way.]

I looked and saw the beast flying back to us, and then the beast split into two beasts. Looking closer, I saw that it wasn't the beast. It was more blue people. Luna shrugged to me which was not very reassuring. We watched the blue people go behind the pink people and take them.

"**HEY**," Finn and Jake yelled.

Jake and Cake stretched their hands out to grab them, but the blue people _froze_ their hands. Their hands fell to the ground to smash open while the blue people flew away. Except for the blue boy, he just sighed.

"Not five minutes the castle collapses," he said, "they gotta show up and jack the Royals."

"Come on," Fionna called. "We can catch them."

[I'll follow their scent,] Luna bounded over.

"We know a short cut," the candy corn boy said.

"[I'll just stay here and…guard the place,]" Shane and I said together but in our own languages.

They didn't take that for an answer though. Once again I was being dragged off to do something I didn't want to do. The Candy Corn Kids led us to the forest made of cotton candy, until we reached a tree that looked like it was made of a candy cane. The littlest girl jumped up and pulled the lowest branch on the tree, which clicked and opened up a cave big enough for Shane to fit.

[I-is it safe,] I asked.

"We don't have time for safe," the blue boy followed the kids inside.

[Loosen up Cosmos,] my sister told me. [It'll be fun.]

[That's what you always say.]

I was the last to go in, and when I did it wasn't to stand on a floor. In the cave was a slide and while I screamed my lungs or in fear, everyone else cheered inside. The slide let out after what felt like forever. We all landed in the snow, me on top since I was the last one to enter.

[I think I'm gonna…throw up,] my head spun.

"Shh," Jake said. "There right over there."

We hid in the snow and watched the blue adults fly down to the open ice cave. The pink people were struggling and tied up. When they went inside, we popped our heads back out of the snow.

"What do we do," Shane asked with snow in his hair that looked like a hat.

"I got an idea," Fionna smiled reaching into her backpack. "How good are you with a sword?"

Nova's POV

[Daddy,] Vega started.

[Why is Mommy crying,] Maia finished.

[People we know might be…hurt,] I chose my words.

[Who?]

[Is it Luna or Cosmos,] Vega wondered.

[Or Shane or Natalia,] the twins synchronized.

[Family girls,] Star choked out. [That's all you need to know. Nova, I think its time.]

[Really,] I asked.

[Time,] Maia questioned.

[For what,] Vega joined her.

[What your mother means,] I had to tell them, [is it's time to begin your training.]

[What training,] they asked.

[We are Vöróurs PupKits,] Star calmed down enough to tell them. [My father and mother, my siblings, your father because of me, and now all of you. Vöróurs is Icelandic for Warden, which is what we are. Shawn and Natasha for example, they're our brother and sister; _you're_ aunt and uncle.]

[Vör-óurs,] Maia tested the word out.

[What do we do,] Vega wondered.

[We'll show you,] I smiled.

Shane's POV

"This was Dad's," I took a wolf shaped hat Fionna gave me.

"He fought hard to get it," Cake said. "Nearly got himself and Star killed for it."

"And this was your mom's," Fionna gave me a purple crystal. "It retracts."

"So," I took Finn's pack, "I go in there, distract them, you guys get Pinky and the Brain over there, and I make a break for it."

"Ready kid," Jake asked me.

"Oh yeah."

I walked out to the door ready to take on these bozos, but the confidence left when they saw me. They were creepy looking people; pointy noses, blue skin, white hair, blue robes. Creepy, but cool. They looked like they were confused to see me, maybe because I look like dad in this outfit.

"Shawn Parker," they asked together.

"Woah," I laughed. "You guys got hit with the ugly stick way too many times."

The prince and princess screamed through the duck tape that was on their mouths. They were locked up inside a jail made of ice, and they didn't look happy about it.

"Don't worry," I smirked. "I got this under control."

Yeah, I say that a lot. The bag guys got the drop on me, or tried to before I rolled out of the way. I ran and jumped around to distract them while the others went for the prince and princess. These two shot at me with ice coming from their fingers. It was getting harder to dodge them because every time I went in on direction, they shot at me. I took the crystal Fionna gave me out of my pocket.

"Come on," I ducked under a blast. "If you retract-whoa-_GIVE ME SOMETHING I CAN USE!_"

I ran up to another cave and stopped before I could fall in. It was a long way down and I didn't want to go in. But the bad guys must've wanted me to because the blue man shot the crystal out of me hand and the blue lady shot snow at me to make me fall. And then I fell.

Shawn's POV

'_Shawn,'_ I heard the sad voice of Star through the link.

'_Star,'_ I yawned. _'What's up?'_

'_It's time to tell them.'_

'_The PupKits?'_

'_Yes.'_

I shook Natasha awake but she still didn't want to get up. I pulled the blankets off of her like I used to do to Natalia, she still didn't get up. I pulled the mattress off of the bed, nothing. I know it's a near death sentence to wake Natasha, but this was important. She sat up after a minute with her arms crossed.

"Reason," Natasha demanded.

"The PupKits need to know the truth," I told her.

"Couldn't this wait until morning?"

"It _is_ morning."

"8:05? Well, don't expect me to keep getting up so early on a weekend."

"Never."

"Now let's go so we can get our children back."

We fixed the bed and left the room to Shane's. Natasha was a bit hesitant to go in, I guess it was still hard for her to handle. She sure is good at showing it though. The PupKits were tilting there heads at us as we entered the room. I waited for Star to stop speaking to them before she talked to me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," I asked her.

"No more hiding," Star said. "They need to know what they can do…we may need them for help later."

"I say it's a good plan," Natasha joined in.

"See," Nova teased me. "_She's_ on our side."

The PupKits looked at the four of us in amazement.

"This is one of the things you little guys can do as Vöróurs," Star explained to them.

Vega and Maia yipped something that I could only guess to be, "And you're going to teach us that?"

"All that and more," Nova nodded.

A/N:

_**VIEWER DESCRESSION IS ADVISED**_

Teller17-djb: Now can I address the comment?

Clockwork: Yes, _now_ you can do it.

Brenda: Go nuts, I gotta hear this. So, who sent it?

Teller17-djb: A reviewer named _motherfucker_. He wrote…

Motherfucker: Fuck you nigger slaw.

Clockwork: Profanity; real mature.

Teller17-djb: Let me go into this bit by bit. The first thing that pops into my mind is the villain from _Kick-Ass 2_.

Brenda: The Motherfucker?

Teller17-djb: Yep. Remember how stupid his costume was at the beginning of the movie?

Clockwork: It's a memory I wish I could forget.

Teller17-djb: So after that image I thought I was gonna have a nice laugh about the review. I did until I found out what "slaw" means.

Clockwork: Something terrible, ignorance, Slow Lazy And Weak, SLut Ass Whore, I doubt it would be Set Laser and Wait, Snorting Like a Warg, a great feeling of raw imagination-

Teller17-djb: **THANK YOU**, Clockwork. My point is words can hurt kid, so choose wisely. I'd actually like to thank you for teaching me a new word. I'm not going to use it but thank you anyway.

Clockwork: Five dollars says he uses it next chapter.

Brenda: You're on. Five says he doesn't.

Teller17-djb: All in all I just laughed because they left the review at the prologue. They didn't even give it a chance and they're already making judgments.

Brenda: You were like that when you were smaller too.

Teller17-djb: But I didn't swear back then.

Clockwork: He's right about that.

Teller17-djb: As for the…other thing…_SURPRISE KID, I __**AM**__ AN AFRICAN AMERICAN!_ The _Vikings_ on Berk were more tolerant than you, not so much the Romans though.

Clockwork: What he's trying to say is that usage of the N-Word is out of bounds.

Brenda: That's a nono, young lady or young man.

Teller17-djb: I really can't be mad at the review though because they don't even give a reason for it. This is just unorganized chaos, not my favorite kind of chaos. Do you not like what I wrote? The way I wrote it? Are you having a bad day or something? Does someone need a hug?

Brenda: You might be taking this a bit too lightly.

Teller17-djb: If I didn't know how to laugh at myself…hmm, I guess things would be bad.

Clockwork: You are right about that. You're a good boy, don't ever change Sean.

Teller17-djb, Clockwork & Brenda: Ўбачымся вакол!

Brenda: What's a "warg"?

Clockwork: It's the term for a murderer who strangles their victims; however it is also used to say a legend.

Brenda: Oh.

Teller17-djb: I'll stick with legend, thank you.


	9. Chapter 8: To Make or Break Amends

A/N:

Brenda: The most viewed story in November…

Clockwork: Weighing in at 2, 521…

Teller17-djb: _Into the Wormhole!_ I gotta agree with you readers, it was some of my best work. If I do say so myself.

Brenda: And to think that it wasn't even you who made that adventure.

Clockwork: You should read the one he _actually_ had control over.

Teller17-djb: What are you implying, sir?

Clockwork: Maybe it was for the best that we met you, like you said in your toast on Thanksgiving.

Brenda: Are you saying his writing was bad?

Clockwork: I never said that.

Teller17-djb: Thank you.

Clockwork: I just never said it was good.

Teller17-djb: I'm gonna start the chapter and _then_ yell at you. Just to shake things up. সিলভার জিহ্বা...সক্রিয়!

Clockwork: That was Bengali, so you'd know.

Chapter 8: To Make or Break Amends

Natalia's POV

For those of you who had forgotten, I am currently falling out of the claws of a Griffin. I know it's a weird sentence but that's just the kind of day I've been having. One disaster after the next and I find myself about to be splattered on the ground. Not the way I imagined I'd go out of this world, but on the upside my death will be quick.

Matter of fact, scratch that. Griff caught me in his free claw and flew down. I released the longest breath I held and shook a little. I don't like flying. The other Griffin was coming down to get us so Griff went into a dive. I _really_ don't like flying. Ice Princess shot snow at the other Griffin, which was about as useful as water at this point. Speaking of which, the other Griffin shook off the snow and bumped into Griff. This caused us to fall out of his claws and into a lake. We swam up to the surface and took air.

"I _hate_ flying," I breathed.

A screech turned our attention to Griff, he was facing off against the other Griffin. To make this easier from using the word "Griffin", let's just call the other one a beast. The beast had an unfair advantage on Griff, seeing that Griff's wing was damaged. But through the pain, Griff stood in front of us and roared the beast away. Griff then laid down while we got out of the water.

"This looks bad," Ice Princess took a look at Griff's wing. "What's worse is I can't heal it. My necklace is gone."

"So," I snapped at her. "What does a stupid collar have to do with anything?"

"That 'stupid collar' is magic."

"Ooh. So scary."

"It could have healed him."

"Oh."

I felt a tiny bit bad for mocking her; it would have been nice that she could've healed Griff. But now's not the time for could've-s, we can still heal him. I looked around for anything we could use to help him. But there was nothing. Just miles of tree after tree after…tree.

"Brainstorm," I heard myself breath.

"Huh," Ice Princess asked.

"Help me with the branches. Quick!"

I jumped onto a branch and tugged at it, only able to make it bend. Then Ice Princess helped me out, again we only bended the branch. Griff saw what we were doing and walked up to us. He jumped on the branch and it snapped off the tree, with it landing on top of us. Griff picked up the branch with his teeth and got us out.

"Thank you," I pet him when I got up.

"Um," Ice Princess got our attention. "Good plan and all, but I think you're missing something."

"Another stick and something to tie it with. Hmm…Help Griff break the branch in half and I'll go find something to tie them together."

"Right."

Ice Princess, instead of following my instructions, went into the bushes to find something to bind the branches…which were still just a branch. I turned to Griff who already had a piece in his mouth, I mean, beak. I grabbed the other end and we ran at the tree we took it from. The branch broke in half and I got a nice cut on my arm for my success. Whoopee. Griff sniffed at it before he licked the blood clean; gross. I pushed his head away gently.

"Thanks," I said weakly.

"Oh good," Ice Princess came back with a vine. "You got the branch broke."

"I'll hold the pieces to his wing and you tie them up."

"_That_ part, I'll do."

I rolled my eyes at her and turned to Griff. Normally, I would think animals were mostly mindless beasts; except for the PupKits. Griff was hurt and he showed it in his eyes, not his moves. He was in a great deal of pain, and I cared. Great, now I'm becoming my brother.

"Don't worry buddy," I scratched behind his ear. "We'll get you fixed up."

"Now you like animals," Ice Princess interrupted. "You really have changed Natasha."

"I'm not Natasha. I'm her daughter, Natalia."

"Right; and I am _not_ an Ice Princess."

She tied up the sticks that I held on opposite sides of Griff's wings, this should keep the bone straight for a while. Ice Princess obviously didn't believe me, I wonder what Mom did to disserve that. But whatever the reason, I need her help if we're going to get back to that portal…that my brother and his bird broke. Why me?

"Look," I told her, "I don't know why you don't like me, but we need to work together."

"It's not that I don't like you," she stated. "It's that I don't like you that much."

"Why? What did my mom do to you?"

"Let's just say 'your mom' and I don't exactly see eye to eye."

"Well, just forget about that until we get back. Okay?"

"Sure. Whatever you say 'Natalia'. Quick question, which way is back?"

Why me?

Natasha's POV

"Yes," I said to the man on the phone. "Hello. I would like to speak to a Mr…"

"Pendleton Ward," Shawn and Star whispered.

"A Mr. Pendleton Ward."

"I am sorry ma'am but I can't allow that without any access," the guy said.

"I am a police chief sir. I think that authorizes me for clearance."

"Let me get your badge number just to be sure."

"Fine. Its 1-7-3-0."

"Oh. Sorry ma'am…police chief…sorry for the confusion. But Mr. Ward is unavailable at the moment."

"Well when he gets available, tell him his old friends Shawn and Star Parker need his help."

I hung up the phone in rage, slammed it on the receiver, unplugged it and threw it to the couch. I march over to an unoccupied couch and smother my face in the pillows. I know my family is watching me do all of this, so that's why I only threw the phone at the couch. I feel someone jump on the armrest of the couch and pat my head with their paw.

"Better," Nova asked.

"Very," I replied. "Looks like we're going to go find Ward. And we might need the Glorriors for this one."

"Than who can watch over things here?"

"Hawke and Dooley. Mostly Hawke can keep this place under control for a few days."

"And what about the…P-U-P-K-I-T-S."

"We'll have to take them along," Shawn came into the living room with two paced bags. "We can teach them more Vöróurs techniques on the way."

"Why do I get the feeling that no one's having their plans go as they should," Star got the PupKits ready.

Luna's POV

This plan is going no where near the way it should. First off, Shane is going farther out our sight by the minute. At this rate something bad is bound to happen to him sooner or later, given his track record of disaster. Next, we can't seem to get into the ice jail. And Jake and Cake can't break it since it's so cold. We need another way-

[Luna,] Cosmos came over with something on his tail. [I found a key.]

[Perfect,] I thought over another plan. [Go give it to one of them.]

Cosmos jumped over to them and Finn took the key. He unlocked it and the Candy Corn Kids went inside to untie them. Finally able to talk, the princess and prince had a question.

"How is Shawn back," the prince asked. "We thought he was an adult."

"Don't worry," Fionna gave them a thumb's up. "We got all under control."

"Funny," a raspy, female voice said behind us. "Shawn said the same thing."

"Ya know," the male shrugged his shoulders, "before we pushed him into a hole."

"Come on," Ice Prince sighed. "You couldn't do this any other day? Like when the castle was still build?"

"We take what we can get," the female said.

"Then get frosty."

Ice Prince put his hands on the ground and a smaller version of the ice jail surrounded them. The jail caved in on them, freezing them into a block of ice. Both of them looked pretty upset about it, screaming in their frozen state. By the way a small drip of water fell off the block, I calculate we have about fifteen minutes before they break free.

"Come on," Ice Prince said. "They'll get out soon."

"What about Shane," Finn asked him.

"I know this place like the back of my hand. We'll meet him at the bottom of the castle. Come on!"

Star's POV

Worst part about being a dog is the rides. Car, plane, they all have us in cages either asleep or barely able to stand. The PupKits were perfectly sleeping in our large blue cage, as was Nova. As for me, I was too nervous to want to take the pill that would knock me out. No, some time alone in my head was both a good and dangerous thing.

The good of the situation is that I get to find more solutions, and they come from places that even make me wonder. The flip side of the coin is that worry can seep in through the cracks of ideas. I'm worrying enough as it is, so anymore worry and I might just loose my calm.

Maybe looking to some positive memories might help. My family, back when we were all together. I remember being born in the woods somewhere; me and my four other siblings. I was the only girl in a group of boys, and from them I learned how to stand strong on my own. I also learned that boys are gonna get into trouble more than I would.

Which is leading to Shawn, Shane and Ziz. I used to have to save all of them at some point, but little by little they grew up. Are growing up. Except my birth brothers, there's that worry again. Okay new thoughts. Umm…What are we going to do when we land? Just walk into the door and say we need him when he might not remember us? We're gonna need something more than that.

It's not like we have proof or anything; the Power Stones are still in Ooaa, my collar won't pick up a feed from Ooaa, Nova and I have been dog and cat for so long we can't shift right. Dad had warned me about that. Hmm…Dad. That's how I'll teach the PupKits, Dad's way. I wonder if he's okay. I don't want to loose more family, it hurts too much.

A/N:

Brenda: The most viewed chapter in November…

Clockwork: Standing at 13 views…

Teller17-djb: _Chapter 6: Combustion and Abduction!_

Brenda: The most visited chapter in November…

Clockwork: Looks like 8 visitors…

Teller17-djb: _Chapter 1: New Age!_

Brenda: The most viewing and visiting country…

Clockwork: 53 views and 19 visitors…

Teller17-djb: Altogether now!

Teller17-djb, Clockwork & Brenda: **USA! USA! USA!**

Teller17-djb: So another chapter draws to a close and we got a lot more to do. Even me when I step in.

Brenda: You're in this? Why?

Teller17-djb: I was looking for Nightshade. Long story, but it lead me to Natalia and Ice Princess.

Clockwork: Who he didn't know because he hadn't created them yet.

Brenda: Then how-

Teller17-djb: **NO FURTHER QUESTIONS!**

Teller17-djb, Clockwork & Brenda: প্রায় আগে দেখুন!


	10. Chapter 9: Less Traveled

A/N:

Teller17-djb: In this chapter, we're just going to focus on Shane and Natalia.

Clockwork: They're part of something big that requires us to focus on them right now.

Brenda: We'd tell you, but Pipsqueak and Clock Head want the surprise to be known only between each other.

Teller17-djb: Silver jezik…**AKIVIRANJE**!

Brenda: That was Bosnian by the way.

Chapter 9: Less Traveled

Shane's POV

Falling and screaming really hurt my lungs, and made me tired. If I was going to hit the bottom, I wish I could hurry this up. I'm exhausted so no more screaming. I'm just gonna look around until I reach the floor. Any second now. Any…second…Man this is boring. Can something just-

"Ouch," I _finally_ hit something. "Penguin!"

"Quack," the penguin said.

I rode on the penguins back down a slide that it was standing on. I laughed and cheered when we turned, it was the greatest time. The penguin was like a bobsled, then a snowboard when I stood up. I was good with a skateboard so this was nothing. An icicle came out of nowhere so I sat back down until was stopped at the bottom.

"Wooo-hooo," I laughed. "Thanks penguin."

"Quack," it walked away.

"Stupid rock."

I picked up the crystal and threw it away. I heard a plinking sound but I don't care where that useless thing goes as long as I don't have to deal with it. I looked around and saw I was in a cave. It's big enough to fit like forty elephants in here. The slide was the only thing that had light so I could scope the place.

"Man its cold," I took off the backpack. "I wonder if Dad packed a sweater in here."

At least the bag is useful. Dad packed a blue sweater in here so now I don't have to be so cold. When I was putting it on, I saw where the crystal went. It landed right under a statue of Fionna and Cake that was made of ice. Don't know how it got there, but something tells me the blue old man did it.

"Okay that's creepy," I walked up to it. "At least your good for something ya dingus."

I picked up the rock and saw a piece of ice fell from the statue, maybe it fell because of the crystal. I put it back and the statue turned into one of those secret entrance doors you see in a rich guy's house. I jumped on and it took me to a library. The statue was turning back but there was no way I was going out there again.

"Aw man," I jumped off. "I don't wanna _read!_ I wanna explore stuff!"

The books were _really_ creepy. All of them had a picture of the blue bad guy on them and Fionna and Cake were doing something stupid for him.

"This is major creeper-zone," I tried to find an exit. "That guy's like five times older than us. He needs some help, and I gotta get out off this crazy train."

I looked around for something that could get me out, but I got distracted by a shiny looking book. The book was red with gold on the sides of it, which was different from all the paper "books" in the room. Shiny has to be good, right? I walked over to the book and as soon as I poked it, the floor dropped and I fell into another slide.

"Woah," I couldn't even see.

I kept screaming until I reached another entrance. This time I landed in snow and something else. I wiped my eyes clean and saw everyone was under a pile of snow I was sitting on, except for the blue kid. He sat on a rock that was facing us, and he shook his head at us.

"I told you to step back," he sighed. "How come no one listens to me?"

"That was fun! Can I do that again," I cheered and the prince and princess glared at me. "What?"

Natalia's POV

"Are we there yet," Ice Princess pestered me.

"No," I kept looking straight.

"Are we there yet?"

"I said 'no'."

"How about now?"

"We've been walking for about forty-five minutes, and you've done nothing but ask that same stupid question the whole time when you know too well that _**we have no idea where we are!**_"

"I got you the vine for Griff too, ingrate."

Griff nudged me with his head and let out a light grumbling sound. I sighed. She was really getting on my nerves, and the worst part is I had no idea why. Mom usually seems so nice, unless she's in work mode. How could she do anything mean to someone with "magical powers"? Dad and Shane I could understand angering her though, since they always test waters they know not to.

So we walked…and walked…and walked…and then, we kept walking. Walking was all we could do in the woods, it's not like we have my new car to drive us back. Which reminds me, I should probably start thinking up an apology for the party we had. Finally after nearly an hour of wandering in the grass, we came across a dirt road.

That broke off into _three paths_?! Oh come on!

"Which way bossy," Ice Princess nudged me out of my screaming thoughts.

"I'm not-" Oh what's the use? "Never mind. I say we take the left path."

Griff grumbled in what I guess was an agreement from him.

"Why not the middle path," the princess challenged my choice.

"The middle always leads to some dead end which will take more time to get back."

"Then I'm going right."

"The right path is wrong. That's just common knowledge."

"What are you, a fortune cookie?"

She walked into the same direction I told her not to! What is her problem?! Does she _not_ want us to get back?! Right now she seems like the kind of person who makes you stay in your dreams longer by "accident". I want to wake up! She could go down the wrong path for all I care, so long as I can still go home. But Griff had other plans as he pushed me towards the right pathway.

"We gotta go get her, huh," I got the message. "Let's make this quick."

Shane's POV

"Why do I have to go in there," I whined.

We were in some grassy place with a lot of blown out tree stumps all over. There was a stump colored hatch that the prince twisted open. I looked down the hatch and saw what I did one the exit slide in the Ice Palace, nothing. Just dark, dark and more dark.

"You broke our palace and destroyed nearly half the kingdom," the princess was ticked off at me.

"But unlike Shawn," the prince pushed me towards the hatch, "I'm doing something about this."

"I'm sorry," I pleaded. "Just don't send me down there. It smells like this is where all the number two goes."

"It's not, so quit making excuses."

"It's not like we're sending you alone," the princess shook her head.

"What are you getting at," Jake started to back up.

"Somebody has to watch him. Come on guys. You can even check on Susan and the hyoomans while you're down there."

"Susan Strong," the four heroes got excited.

Okay, _now_ I'm lost. They looked _happy_ to go into the sewer. Maybe this is what Natalia meant when she said I was _too_ adventurous. Nah, I can't be this bad. Its one thing to have a little harmless fun, but playing in the sewer might be pushing it. Even for _me_ this was nuts.

Finn and Jake dove right into the hatch while Cake stretched her body into a chair so she and Fionna could slide down. Alright that was awesome but still, no way Jose. I tried to sneak off to do something else but the blue kid grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulled me in. Funny, that seems like something Natalia would do.

The dark became a bright red from the crystals on the blue kid's arm bands and the crystals from the necklace. I held up the necklace for a light and covered my nose with my free hand. I _reeked_. The water was green and the floor had all sorts of trash everywhere you stepped.

"Yep," I nodded to myself, "we're in the sewers."

"Come on guys," Finn started going through trash. "Help me find some wood."

I looked up and saw the hatch close. No way out except forward now. They were all looking for some wood like we were gonna…

"Nope," I shook my head. "I'm not going on a boat ride in the sewers."

"Then you can stay here alone while _we_ go to Beautopia," Fionna found something.

"Is it dry?"

"Yeah," Jake started putting the wood in the water. "And they got food."

Just the word food made my stomach go crazy. I already ate a kingdom, sort of. I guess being flat makes my appetite as bad as Trixy's. Hmm…Swim in toilet water to get food or stay here alone? Beautopia or here? Food or hunger? Friends or alone?

"Alright," I hopped on. "One ride and that's it."

"You might wanna hang on," Cake told me.

"Why?"

She breathed in, making her whole body grow like a balloon. She breathed out and a huge amount of air blow the boat forward. I grabbed onto the side as tight as I could. No way was I gonna fall into that muck. I hope Beautopia is worth all this, I could go for a soft pretzel right now. For some reason.

Natalia's POV

If anything was going to help us, now would be a pretty good time for it to happen. I heard a scream coming from Ice Princess and I doubt it was joyful. Griff grabbed the back of my shirt in his beak and started running towards the noise. I hate to say it, but I think flying would've helped us this time.

We found her, and she was attacking some monster. It was kinda orange with yellow and red eyes. It kinda looked a little like Jake if he could grow to that size, yeah right. Ice Princess was shooting snow at the thing which wasn't really working. The monster was about to crush her so, out of whatever instinct this came from, I pushed her out of the way.

"Less flurry," I picked her up, "more scurry!"

"This time," she followed me, "I agree with you."

We had to get out of here. Griff was ready to run with us back to the beginning of the path. My foot hooked on a tree root and I couldn't get out. Ice Princess came back to help me, surprisingly, but fell back when the monster stomped near me. If a fall wasn't gonna kill me, the monsters foot might just do the trick.

But no. Again when I thought I was done for, Griff stepped in and saved me. He roared at the monster and sent out some kind of sonic boom the shot the monster to the ground. I coulda swore I heard music and screaming when the monster opened its mouth, but Griff took me out of there before I had the chance to make sure.

"Left path," Ice Princess asked while she ran along side me.

"Left path," finally a compromise.

We ran down the left path and it seemed that the woods were getting darker and creepier. But if dark and creepy meant we stayed away from the monster that was getting closer, than I say we run until our legs bleed. The darkness had a light at the end and as we stood at the opening, we saw another kingdom.

This one looked like it was made out of breakfast food. Is every kingdom in this place edible? Oh well, with this the monster will leave us alone for sure. Looking closer, I could see that someone was causing trouble for them already. So maybe if we stop that, we can have safety from the monster!

"Brainstorm," I smiled. "Come on."

"Uh where," Ice Princess looked around. "The Breakfast Kingdom?"

"I have an idea. Just hurry!"

A/N:

Brenda: Why was this important?

Clockwork: Someone you know very well was causing Breakfast Princess some trouble.

Brenda: RJ?

Teller17-djb: No.

Brenda: He's someone I know, huh?

Clockwork: You've known him about half of your life.

Brenda: Is he a pest?

Teller17-djb: Define pest.

Brenda: Do I work with him?

Clockwork: Yes.

Brenda: Is he a Reality Bender?

Teller17-djb: Kind of.

Brenda: Is he in this room?

Clockwork: She's good.

Teller17-djb: Too good if you ask me.

Teller17-djb, Clockwork & Brenda: Vidino se oko!


	11. Chapter 10: Underland

_**WARNING VIEWER: The Following A/N Contains Spoils For Chaper 10 of Future Foes. If You Do Not Wish To Ruin The Surprises Held In This Chapter, Please Skip Ahead Past This A/N. For The Rest Of You, Enjoy.**_

A/N:

Brenda: What did you do?

Teller17-djb: Remember how Mom came to get me at the haunted house and I ran home to get you to cover for me and then ran back?

Brenda: Yes. I still don't understand how you got back in the house before me.

Teller17-djb: I was trying to go back to Berk to tell them I lost their daughter. But somehow, hint Clockwork, sent me there instead.

Brenda: So you went _crazy?_

Teller17-djb: Hey, I was hungry.

Clockwork: He didn't get many chances to eat on his adventures.

Brenda: Then he shoulda tried.

Teller17-djb: Because that worked so well every time.

Clockwork: He said with sarcasm.

Teller17-djb: Will you stop that?! Now then, this chapter will be told through Luna and Cosmos' point of views. And then we're gonna catch up with Ice Lord since we haven't heard from him in a while. Good?

Brenda: I'm cool with it.

Clockwork: No arguments here.

Teller17-djb: Alright, thank you.

Brenda: The song is _Underground_ by Tom Waits. Ya know, the Chop Shop song from the movie _Robots_.

Clockwork: Shane sings all three verses at different points of the chapter. They'll be easy to spot.

Teller17-djb: Silver език...**активирате**! That was Bulgarian.

Chapter 10: Underland

Cosmos' POV

"Rattle big black bones," Shane sang.

"In the danger zone,

There's a rumbling groan,

Down below;

There's a big dark town,

It's a place I've found,

There's a world going on,

Underground!"

"What are you doing," Ice Prince sounded mad at him.

"We're stuck floating down the river of sewage for a while," Shane shrugged. "I thought some tunes would mellow us out."

[I like it,] I know they can't understand me. [I feel calmer already. When are we gonna get there?]

"We just finish up this tunnel and we're back in bagel-ville," Jake told me.

My stomach started growling. I'm hungry. I haven't had anything to eat since that giant cake we had at home. Luna's stomach growled too, so I know the first thing we're going for when we dock. _If_ we dock. Something else is with us, I can sense it. I tried to see in the shadowy places, and I thought I saw teeth.

"Lubglubs," Finn shushed us. "Nobody move."

We were quiet and we watched a green and yellow pool horse bounce away from our makeshift boat.

"A pool floaty," Shane laughed. "What a bunch of scaredy babies."

"[**SHHH**,]" we all hissed at him.

"Come on. How can you guys be scared of _this_?"

Shane jumped off the boat and onto the floaty. He sat there spinning in the water while Fionna took out her sword and Ice Prince's hands glowed. The water started shaking Shane around violently and some dark creature came from the water. It tore pieces of the floaty away and Shane grabbed onto it's face. It shook him back on the boat and he looked up.

"Okay," Shane shouted. "_Now_ I'm afraid of Lubglubs!"

Feelers came up out the woodworks, literally! We were gonners! Finn was punching the antennas, Fionna was slicing them while they kept re-growing and Ice Prince was not nearly a Pup-Kit scratching post to keep me and Luna out of the water. Shane was sinking with the ship.

[If this continues,] Luna started, [I calculate a 15% chance at survival for us. We need a game changer.]

Shane was trying to get his crystal to do something, but nothing was happening. The feeler grabbed him and I launched to tear its eyes out! But then I realized it had no eyes and I got caught too. The necklace was sticking out of Shane's pocket close enough for me to reach.

I grabbed it in my mouth and threw it in the direction of Ice Prince. Out of nowhere, another antenna came up and grabbed Ice Prince, blocking my clear path. The necklace bounced off the feeler and landed on Shane's neck, not what I was going for. A pulse out wind went out and the antenna that held Shane shattered…as _ice_!

A screech came from his bag and the bird came out of it, not again. This time it helped us. It started to flare up like actual fire and it flew right though the feelers. They didn't grow back this time. Shane and Ice Prince turned the water into ice and we all darted out while Jake and Cake grew to cover us.

We mad it out into the light and were about to reach land, then Cake and Jake were thrown at us and made the ice walkway break. Ice Prince and the bird flew to land safely. The rest of us? We landed in the water and had to swim to land. I needed a bath, but I was not going to lick myself to get this bad smelling goop off.

"There're alive they're awake," Shane hummed,

"While the rest of the world is asleep,

Below the mine shaft roads,

It will all unfold;

There's a world going on,

Underground!"

"Shut…up," Ice Prince breathed.

No One's POV

"**A pulse," Ice Lord grabbed the bars of his ice cell. "Now's my chance."**

**The villain tried with all his weakened might to bend the bars, but they didn't budge at all.**

"**Ha," the Ice Spirit of the Crown laughed. "You aren't going anywhere."**

"**All magic has its limits, even you and your better half know this."**

"**You are here for eternity."**

"_**Nothing**_** is eternal. I'll get my salvation one way or another."**

"**Whatever helps you sleep at night."**

**Ice Lord growled under his breath. **

'_**Stupid spirits,'**_** he cursed in thought. **_**'There has to be a way out.'**_

'_**Hello,' **_**the thoughts of Shane echoed through his mind. **_**'Is there anybody in my mind? Or am I going nuts? Or is it that crappy sewer water that's pushed some sort of bug in my ear. Yuck! I really hope it's the first two.'**_

**Hearing the voice of a child gave Ice Lord an idea. His recovery **_**would**_** come as he'd promised. All he had to do was the one thing every villain is good at: lying to a child. Sure it's low but it does get results if you've been split in half, thrown into a magical ice prison and have hunger for the downfall of the beings responsible. He just needed time to think over his great escape.**

Luna's POV

[Wow,] I looked at the bright fire. [Beautopia.]

Just like the name implied, this place was incredible. It was like a city down here in the sewer, like the one those freaky giant warrior turtles live in. Or was that a subway car? I can't remember. But beyond the beauty of the place, I noticed some movement behind almost every building. My ears could pick up some low voices who spoke in tongues. After a moment, they came out of hiding and stood at the spots.

[They're…people,] I breathed out.

[They look scared,] Cosmos stood beside me. [Worst than me even.]

"Are these the guys you guys were talking about," Shane wondered.

"Yeah," Finn started to walk up to them. "They're my Hyooman buds."

"They look like they don't know about the surface. We could use that to our advantage and rule over them. Like…like _gods_! Angry gods."

"Tried it," Jake walked past him. "Didn't work. They are fun to freak out though."

"Susan Strong, meet Shawn's son Shane," Cake introduced.

"Shaw sun," Susan repeated. "Sha."

"Sha-_ne_," Shane corrected her. "You forgot the _ne_."

"And these as Luna and Cosmos," Fionna established. "Star and Nova's kids."

"Lu-Lu and Cosmo. Me Susun."

Susan gave us all a giant bear hug, which we all tried to get out of since we couldn't breathe. She finally let us go and we gasped for some air. A few of us were laying on the ground while the rest of them were hunched over.

[I can see why…] I shook, […you call her…Susan…Strong.]

"Susan," Ice Prince said. "We need a place to crash."

"Why no Can-dy King-dom," Susan wondered.

"Ask him."

Ice Prince pointed to Shane who got up.

"Hey," Shane frowned, "candy makes me go loopy. That's why I never get to have any. If you knew my dad or mom, wouldn't they have told you?"

"We knew them before you came," Ice Prince explained. "You weren't even thought of back then."

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"'Bout a couple years ago," Jake guessed. "But they were taller than you. Same age though."

"Mmhmm. Because two years ago Mom and Dad were 14."

"They were 15," Fionna added.

"Whatever! That's just nuts! Can we stay or not? I'm feeling pretty dizzy."

"You stay in hotel," Susan told us. "Hyoomans bring you food before sleep."

"[And there goes my stomach again,]" Shane and I synchronized.

"All the roots hang down," Shane sung on the walk to the hotel,

"Swing from town to town,

"They are marching around

"Down under your boots."

[All the trucks unload,] I joined him,

[Beyond the gopher holes,

There's a world going on-]

"[Underground!]"

"Oh great," Ice Prince sighed. "Now you got the dog-cat thing singing too."

"As long as Cosmos likes it," Shane let me climb on his shoulder, "I don't care."

A/N:

Teller17-djb: Beautopia. Ah the memories.

Brenda: You went their too?

Clockwork: A story for another time guys.

Teller17-djb: Good, 'cause I'm tired of explaining.

Brenda: You barely explain anything. Just tell me what happened!

Teller17-djb: No.

Brenda: Tell me!

Teller17-djb: No.

Clockwork: The clues are scattered throughout the stories. It's kind of like a treasure hunt. I bet you readers can find them.

Teller17-djb, Clockwork & Brenda: Ще се видим наоколо!


	12. Chapter 11: Disaster Has Strikes

_**WARNING VIEWER: The Following A/N Contains Spoils For Chaper 10 of Future Foes. If You Do Not Wish To Ruin The Surprises Held In This Chapter, Please Skip Ahead Past This A/N. For The Rest Of You, Enjoy.**_

A/N:

Teller17-djb: This is the chapter where I-

Brenda: Get your butt handed to you by a couple of girls.

Teller17-djb: In my defense, they had a Griffin.

Clockwork: Not the ones on the other adventures you went on.

Teller17-djb: You say that like I always lose to girls.

Clockwork: Astrid, Ricochet, Camicazi, Bertha, the whole Bog Burglar tribe, Molpe, the Sirens, Valka, Nightshade, the Chipettes, Gina, Lilo, Ani, Yuna, Natalia and Ice Princess. Sixteen to zero, if we count groups as one and don't count the sequential and proceeding incidences that follow. That was only the list of your _first_ trip. Shall I continue?

Teller17-djb: Remind me to delete all of that.

Brenda: Maybe. Depending on how bad you whopping this time was. Go on, start the chapter. I can't miss this.

Teller17-djb: Just for that, enjoy Shane's part first. And it's a long one.

Brenda: No!

Teller17-djb: Yes!

Clockwork: This is what my life entails, ladies and gentlemen. As for the song, listen to the tune of the nursery rhyme _All the Pretty Little Horses_. I didn't pick it, they didn't pick it, it's the melody she sings to. Who's "she", you may be asking. You're about to find out.

Teller17-djb: Llengua de plata...**ACTIVAR**!

Clockwork: That was Catalan, so you'd know.

Chapter 11: Disaster Has Strikes

Shane's POV

_**I was all alone in the forest, and I was scared. I don't get scared easy. I know it's a dream, but sometimes my dreams feel real for some reason. Even this one, like I was really here. The leaves were Autumn colors which made me feel a little better. "HELLO," I yelled. "SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!" I saw something move behind me into the bushes. "Dad?" I walked to the other side and saw my Phoenix. "Sunny? What are you doing here?"**_

_**Sunny stared at me before he flew up past the trees. "Sunny?! Hey, Sunshine! Wait! Don't go." Sunny stopped flapping and looked down to me. Sunny landed on the ground and fire began flowing off him. The fire got bigger and I could barely see Sunny. I covered my eyes with my arm and took a few steps back so I wouldn't get burned. Over my arm I saw him turn into an adult, but I also saw something that made me rethink things about Sunny.**_

**He**_** was a **_**SHE!**

_**She had dark red hair that turned black at the tips. She was wearing a long dress that was red and orange which looked like fire. Any part where the dress ended looked like it had singes on it. I know a Phoenix could do special things, but turning into a human? Of course this was a dream, how else? Her eyes were yellow when she opened them. "S-Sunshine," I hoped **_**she**_** remembered me. Sunny smiled at me and walked forward. When she stopped, I had to look up because I was as tall as her shoulders.**_

"_**To all that dream and all that dare," Sunny sang while leading me somewhere,**_

"_**To see the beauty of land, sea and air; Nothing shall you ever spy, As wondrous as Phoenix in the sky." I saw something blue fly above and past us. "What was that," I asked. Sunny just smiled at me again. I still felt scared, but with Sunny around I felt a little safer; like with Dad or Cosmos. And then she sang again while we walked in the direction of the BFO, Blue Flying Object. **_

"_**To all that think and ponder, The ways of things on the place we wander; The one thing you shall never know: To what home does Phoenix go?" Sunny lifted a branch that hid a grotto that looked more like a bowl. There was a lava waterfall on the other side of us, and a lava mote surrounding a tree. The tree trunk had a lot of twists, especially in the branches. The leaves were neon pink and covered the grotto in a pink light. "Wow Sunny," my voice echoed. "This...is **_**amazing**_**! Is this you're home?"**_

_**She smile weakly at me and sang another verse. "To all that hope and believe in too, Mercy, purity and true; A brighter sign there shall never be, Then mighty Phoenix over sea." The BFO flew over us again. I looked closer at it this time and found out what it was. It was another Phoenix! This one was different though. It wasn;t just the color that was off, it also had four wings instead of two. He flew to the tree and landed next to a Phoenix I recognized very well.**_

"_**Sunny, that's you in the tree!" Sunny only smiled at me still. "Then who's that?" I paid a bit more attention to the blue Phoenix and bird-Sunny. They looked down at the nest they were perched in. I heard a crack and looked towards the nest. "Is it breaking?!" Sunny's smile still didn't go away while she shook her head. I looked again and saw five baby Phoenixes, two blue with three red and orange. "They're…your family." Sunny nodded and began to sing more.**_

"_**To all that live a life of good, Your deeds of love will come back as they should; A happy life shall be yours to take away, When Phoenix comes with the break of day." The sun started rising and the neon pink leaves turned bluer. The grotto filled with sunlight. "Wow." I heard the sound of horses coming from behind us. I looked and saw a dozen horses with knights on them coming right at us. Dream or not, I didn't want to die.**_

_**Sunny pushed me and herself out of the way as they ran by. Wings spread from her back. She grabbed under my arms and she flew us up, away from the chaos on the ground. I saw other Phoenix homes on the sides being ruined by the knights. Knights from the lava falls side of the grotto fought the knights that almost ran us over. The fight was like one from some really old King Arthur movie, and they destroyed the trees and Phoenixes that got in their way.**_

_**Then there was one knight that went to Sunny's tree. She flew us back to our spot and we watched him cut down the tree with his broadsword. "NO! STOP! Sunshine, fly us down there! We can't let him do this!" Sunny flew us back to our spot and stopped me from rushing out there. These were the last Phoenixes and he was doing this on purpose. The blue Phoenix that was with Sunny flew out of the nest to attack the knight and burn the sword.**_

_**The knight used his dagger to…I didn't want to see anymore. By the sound of the shriek that came, it wasn't good. I hugged Sunny like a little kid scared of the dark, not that I'm scared of the dark. Sunny lifted my head up to see the bird her on the ground. The tree was down, her family lying limp in front of the knight. I looked to the human Sunny and saw a tear fall down her cheek. The bird Sunny tapped her beak on the knight's dagger, tapped his chest with a claw and flew through me like I was a ghost.**_

"_**To all that walk the path of dark," Sunny's smile faded, "My next words you'd do well to mark; For your deeds of evil you'll be burnt in flame, And your actions will be met with untold pain." I looked at her confused. "What? Untold pain? But you didn't hurt him. And how come bird you went through me?" Sunny turned around and started walking back the way we came in. I followed her, thinking that she'd lead me to an answer. "Sunny stop. We have to tell someone. The others might help."**_

_**Sunny stopped walking and still didn't look at me. I thought she was mad at me and the dream was gonna end right then. Instead, her fire dress turned to actual flames and she morphed into a Phoenix again. As a bird, Sunny sat on a branch near my face and turned to face me. Both of us were standing still. I knew the dream was starting to end and I was getting antsy. I wanted her to just come out and say something else. But she was a bird, but it was a dream.**_

"_**To Human, Elf, Dwarf and all, To every creature great and small; The Phoenix is many things today, And though every person has their say; In future and in history, The Phoenix stays a mystery."**_

-0.0-

"So…you're a girl, not a boy?"

Sunny nodded at me.

"This is trippy."

Natalia's POV

Between the monster trying to eat us and the thing down there trying to eat the 'Breakfast Kingdom', we had better chances punching the snot outta this thing. We got into the gates and followed behind a lady made of breakfast foods. My stomach and nose were attacking me, but I ignored them for the moment.

"Evening Breakfast Princess," Ice Princess could annoy anyone. "What's happening with that thing?"

The creature looked like a shadow. Hoping from one place to another in a navy blue blur. Everything it hit, the item ended up with a large bite mark. Buildings, light poles, but never a breakfast person oddly enough. Maybe the monster had morals. Then again, it was attacking a not very well guarded kingdom with its candy-crazed-Shane-like hunger.

"He's been at this all day," the Breakfast Princess told us. "He's only been able to drink up all the eggnog and eat all the scrambled eggs. Now he's after the hard boiled eggs!"

"Whatever's with this guy and eggs," I said, "I'm gonna break him.

"Puns," Ice Princess deadpanned. "Oh what wonderful puns."

"Just shut up and slush the floor."

Ice Princess rolled her eyes and shot slush at the creature. The creature slipped into a toast person and ate the side of her face.

"Let me be clearer," I face palmed. "Slush the floor in front of _me_, icicle head."

"With pleasure."

She shot the ground so I jumped and slid.

"Griff, roar blast me. You two get something to tie him up with."

Griff roared and his sonic blast pushed me forward, and also caused a little damage to my eardrums. I was fast enough to catch up to the creature. I jumped at the last of the slush right at the creature. But at the last minute, he moved out of the way and I fell on the sidewalk. That earned me a nice broken leg. Pain was the last thing on my mind when I flipped him over when he stood in front of me. I grabbed some sidewalk and bashed his head.

"Ow OW," he screamed. "Cut that out! It hurts!"

"I-"

"OW!"

"-don't-"

"OW!"

"-CARE!"

"Please, ow, stop it!"

"You _broke_ my leg! So shut up and pass out already!"

"NO! OW!"

Whatever creature this is he sure doesn't go down easy. Or maybe it was something it the sidewalk or the way I hit him. I hit harder than my leg hurt. The bone was stable but my heel was out of place so my foot bent backwards. It hurt and whoever, or whatever this thing is, is gonna feel my pain! Before I was finished having my fun, Ice Princess dragged me away and Breakfast Princess tied him up. Ice Princess popped my foot back in shape and put snow all over it. That _hurt_!

"Bacon," the thing squirmed in his binds. "My one weakness."

The thing ate a piece before Breakfast Princess slapped him upside the head. Griff smelt him, which made the creature stop in his tracks. Griff squawked loudly at him.

"I am Teller," the creature…_answered?_

Griff squawked again.

"Yeah I'm human."

Another screech.

"Well I didn't know. I just got here."

And a shriek.

"Sure."

A squeal.

"Do I have to?"

Griff roar in his face.

"Okay, alright. I'll do it."

"Do what," Ice Princess asked for me.

"Looks like you ladies have yourselves a guide."

Why me?

A/N:

Brenda: You broke her leg?

Teller17-djb: It was an accident. The onyx zapped me.

Brenda: And Griff persuaded you how?

Clockwork: He'll explain later.

Brenda: And you lost to a strip of bacon?

Teller17-djb: Yes. Now are you done with the twenty questions?

Brenda: Not even close.

Teller17-djb, Clockwork and Brenda: Ens veiem al voltant!


	13. Chapter 12: One Way Or Another

A/N:

Teller17-djb: We wish you all a Merry Holidays!

Brenda: We had one even though we were on a mandatory family vacation. No internet, no TV; just reading books and annoying each other, our two siblings and our cousins.

Teller17-djb: And our little sister kept bragging that she got to take her iPod.

Clockwork: Wasn't there anything good that happened on your vacation.

Brenda: Tons of things. We went to our Grandma's family in Colorado so we stayed at the Great Wolf Lodge.

Teller17-djb: I got to snowboard and push my cousin down hill in a snowball.

Brenda: We got what we wanted for Christmas.

Teller17-djb: And to top it off I got to destroy our sister's iPod.

Clockwork: You're a horrible person.

Teller17-djb: We replaced it a month ago as our present. Plus she complained about having no wifi so I did her a favor.

Clockwork: Some favor.

Brenda: It was hilarious. Even when it went through the wood-chipper. I guess it wasn't so bad.

Teller17-djb: So let's have one more chapter before that ball drops on 2014. Silver dila…**PAGPAAKTIBO**!

Brenda: That was Cebuano by the way.

Chapter 12: One Way Or Another

Luna's POV

Morning looks a lot like nighttime down here, aside from the beacon light. The hotel is an old building but sturdy so we don't fall. The smell though is the only thing I can't stand about Beautopia. That, and the Hyoomans complaining about the Lubglubs.

"I say we go pop those balloons," Shane suggested. "You know, as soon as I can figure out how to work this rock."

"Not with my sister's necklace on you don't," Ice Princess told him. "Give it here."

"Can't. The thing's stuck on my like glue or something. And no way! This thing gives me awesome powers!"

These two haven't stopped fighting since we got here, the exception being bed. I wouldn't expect Shane too, he has authority issues. You'd think after an hour of arguing, Ice Prince would be able to figure that out. I can't think of everything myself, so I went along with the idea of hunting down the shadow monsters.

Unfortunately for Cosmos and I, we had to join Shane, Ice Prince and Susan Strong. Ice Prince didn't even freeze up the ground for us, but that's okay because I hitched a ride on his head. I could sense the shadow monsters getting closer but the bird probably blocked it with her fire.

"ACHOO," Shane didn't cover his mouth on purpose.

"UGH," Ice Prince yelled. "You sneezed on me!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Wouldn't want you to get germs walking through feces."

"This isn't where we dump our dumps!"

"Like my new backpack, you are full of crap!"

"Shh," Susan sounded worried. "Lubglubs get-ting close. Make light bright-er."

"Would if I could," Ice Prince told her. "I need to have all the pieces connected for that."

Ever get the feeling that somebody's watching you? You turn around to look and see nothing? When you have that feeling, you might be right about it. Right now, the shadow monsters were around here. Somewhere. Cosmos wouldn't stop shaking so I knew I had to be right. Susan stopped us from walking further and then turned around to punch. I ducked under the fist and heard a scream from behind me. Tons of teeth bared in the shadows when we looked around the cave.

"I think we found the nest," Shane shook his crystal. "What now?"

"Ice Bolts wont work," Ice Prince looked around. "Time to use some Fridjitzu."

[Duck,] I shouted.

They couldn't understand me so they got whacked by the feelers. Cosmos and I fell into the "water" and surfaced onto a plank. The Lubglubs tried to sink us but they only managed to push us closer to their battles with Susan, Ice Prince and Shane. Shane grabbed us and ran before a feeler came down to crush the plank. His crystal still wonked out on him, until one feeler got a little to close for comfort. The crystal _did_ make a sword, who knew? Shane held it up and it cut through the feeler.

"Um," Shane stared at the new sword. "Did I say 'stupid rock'? Because I meant to say, 'good rock'."

More feelers came down and Shane cut through them. Hearing the screeches made him stop cutting, look around and run. I had a feeling something like this would happen but we couldn't jump back into the muck again. All the Lubglubs followed us and he ran as fast as he could.

"I wish that penguin was here right now!"

I wonder what he saw in that trap yesterday. On second thought, who cares? If he doesn't make it to the Beautopia entrance _now_, we may not live to see _tomorrow_. I scratched at the feelers that got close until Shane spun around to face them. He pointed his sword at them and it blasted us into Beautopia. I didn't know he could do that. The Lubglubs followed us and faded into nothing after the light hit them. Good, that takes care of that problem. Susan gave him a hug to congratulate him; unfortunately I think I heard our backs crack.

"Running away," Ice Prince asked him. "That's the best you got?"

Cosmos and I stood in front of Shane and growled at him.

"You didn't let me finish," he told us. "You did well handling yourself for a rook. Why'd you bail?"

"There had to be another way," Shane answered. "I wanted to help them, but they poofed in the light."

"Wait," Jake stretched to him. "You wanted to _help_ the bad guys? You're nuts kid!"

"They're monsters," Finn told him. "We kicks monsters lives here."

"But they're alive," Shane argued. "Didn't you ever thing that they might not be so bad if we got to know them?"

"Maybe he was right about the water," Fionna whispered to Cake.

"That's the same attitude your dad had once," Cake told him. "You're more alike than you realize."

Natalia's POV

"**COME ON**," the Teller kid woke me up. "**WE GOTTA GET MOVING IF WE WANNA GET THERE! ICE PRINCESS, NATALIA, WAKE UP!**"

"Do ya mind," Ice Princess threw a pillow at him. "I was sleeping!"

"Do _you_ mind? I gotta get you three home so I can get back to righting a wrong I made."

"Maybe," I yawned, "you might get a better reaction out of people if you didn't wake them up so rudely."

"Fine. What would you rather me do?"

"Sing," Ice Princess asked.

"Alright. I have a nice song for you called **LET'S GO ALREADY!**"

Ice Princess shot him out of the room with slush. I was too tired to tell her why that was wrong. Griff and I stretched on our side of the room, time to get out of this kingdom. Breakfast Princess was nice enough to let us stay here after we caught her "monster". And through some conversation Griff had with him, which I still don't understand being possible, Teller is now our guide back. Terrific. Absolutely nothing could be worse than having a random stranger lead you back to a place he's probably never seen…

"Oof," I landed on the floor with a thud.

…except realizing that my leg was still broken. Griff helped me onto my feet, or rather foot, and he even let me ride on his back. I actually feel bad for thinking he was a monster earlier. But in my defense he was a giant bird-lion creature that could've hunted me down, especially now that I'm wounded. We left the room to find Ice Princess and Teller waiting for us.

"I know a story like this," Teller spoke. "Except the beast was a flying reptile and his tail was broken."

And _this_ is the guy that's leading us back? We're doomed! We thanked Breakfast Princess for letting us stay and we started heading out back into the woods. I knew I was forgetting something, but what was it? It was something big, but that's as best I can remember.

"Weren't we being chased by a monster yesterday," Ice Princess asked me.

"Oh yeah," I remember now. "I hope we don't run into it again."

"So you're afraid of a monster," Teller walked backwards. "Funny. You had no problem taking me down yesterday."

"That's because you're…smaller."

"How big could this thing…"

Teller bumped directly into the foot of the same monster that chased us.

"…be."

He turned around and let out a scream as he fell back and pushed himself to us. Of all the times to run into this thing, now was probably the…Are those lasers in its mouth?

"Hey," Teller stood up. "I know this thing. **HEY! PARTY PAT! PAT!**"

A bear popped its head out of the mouth of the monster. Could this get any weirder?

"**SORRY DUDES**," he called down.

And the bear talks. Of course it does! I mean, dogs and cats stretch into whatever, kids run around with swords, mythical animals are somehow real, people have magic snow powers and some weirdo shows up who not only talks to my Griffin but also knows the way to a swirl that brought me here. Come on universe! What else you got for me?! And the monster is walking away? Did I miss something?

"What did you say to him," I asked Teller.

"Didn't you hear me," he countered. "He asked if we wanted a ride and I said 'no'."

"You _what_!"

"I said-"

"I know what you said! Why'd you say it?"

"I don't know. I was startled, okay? It doesn't matter anyway. I know the way."

"But if we had a ride we'd be there _faster_!"

"You know," Ice Princess stepped in, "life's a journey, not a destination."

"Clam it flaky. And you, do you really know where your going?"

He nodded as an answer. There's something about that kid that I really don't trust. It seems like he's hiding something. "Talking" to Griff, knowing who was inside the monster that chased us, the random things he says that make no sense whatsoever. I looked to Griff who looked back at me before blinking and looking forward. Looks like I'm on my own on this one for now.

Cosmos' POV

[Hello,] I mewed. [He-ll-o. I can't do it.]

[How could we,] Luna asked me Cake and Jake. [We're PupKits.]

"Your mom and dad could do it," Jake told us. "In your world and ours."

[That's impossible.]

We've been at the Tree Fort house for a while now. Cake and Jake wanted to teach us how to talk. They said it was something our parents could do. But that's all they really told us. We've been trying and trying to talk but nothing but our regular sounds keep coming out. I need a break, so I left for the kitchen to get some water. Shane was messing around with his sword-crystal thing while his bird was sitting on the table and Finn and Fionna were watching. I got some water and looked out the window. I don't know why, but I coulda sworn I saw something looking at the house. _Two_ somethings.

[Those blue people,] I breathed. [Hey! We got trouble!]

Nobody heard me, not surprising.

[Hello! Danger! Danger! Outside there's danger!]

I jumped and yipped and nobody paid attention to me. I sighed, looks like I'm on my own here. I went down the ladder and out the door. I sneaked my way up the hill and looked around. I could hear rustling over the hill so I crouched down and padded forward. I rolled down the hill when something jumped up. It was a chicken. I was going to chase it but I saw a shadow pass over me. I looked back to the hill and saw those people that saved Shane.

[It's you,] I said when they walked closer. [Thanks. Thank you both for saving him. Th-that's why you're here, r-right? To get a-an acknowledgment?]

The lady walked up to me and gave me a look over. She smelt me and her eyes went wide. She called over the male and he did just what she did, minus the widening eyes that she looked at me with.

"He couldn't be," the dog spoke in _human?_

"He has to be," she answered _in human too?!_ "You can sense it too."

"I know. I just…can't believe it. How? When?"

[Wait. You speak human. L-like my mommy and daddy.]

"You don't know who we are," the lady asked, "do you?"

I shook my head. They didn't seem like they would hurt me. In fact, the opposite! I could smell something about them that seemed…familiar. Friendly, helpful, caring. Like we had some sort of tie in to each other. With the way the lady looked at me, she reminded me a lot of Mommy. The male looked like he wanted to tare me apart though, completely unlike Daddy.

"How much do you know about your parents," he glared at me.

[I-I…um…]

"Terrain," the lady snapped at him. "Let's not scare the poor child."

"I'm just having my fun with him," he smiled. "Alright young one, what do you know?"

[All I know…is that, they could talk human like you.]

"Hmm. She hasn't told them."

"I was afraid of that," the lady looked down. "Young pup, we are Terra and Terrain Vöróurs. Your mother is a Vöróurs, as too is your father through her doing. As their son, _you_ have their power."

[Me? Power? I-I don't know. I'm not exactly the bravest PupKit in my litter.]

"PupKit?"

"Magic in the world," Terrain smiled. "I taught her well."

[So if your both…whatever you said, and so's my mommy, what does that make you to me and my sister?]

"What does the word 'Grandmother' or 'Grandfather' mean to you?"

[Nothing much, I never knew them. Mommy would tell me stories about how nurturing my Grandmother was, and Mommy's like that now. Not so much my sisters, except for Luna. And Mommy said my Grandfather was brave enough to risk his life, and I'm not that brave. I wish I was even a drop like my Grandfather.]

Terra and Terrain nodded to each other, turned around and walked back up the hill.

[Wait! You're leaving? You never answered my question.]

Terra turned around and stopped me from following.

"If you ever need us, think our names as hard as you can. No matter where we are, we'll here it and we'll come racing to help you. Okay young pup?"

Mommy said that to me a long time ago. There was a thunderstorm and we PupKits and Daddy got scared, except for a sleeping Ziz and Mommy. Mommy calmed us all down by bringing us all to the laundry room to sleep. The others were fine but I was still startled when the lightning crashed. Mommy said those words to me, and every time, she's always been there. Terra reminded me a lot of her.

[I understand.]

Terra walked away with Terrain and I went back to the Tree Fort house. That memory replayed itself in my mind over and over. It was a nice memory that made me feel sad that we were here. So far away from getting home, and the only way we would get back wouldn't be ready for a while.

'_If you ever need us,_' the words repeated in my mind, '_think our names as hard as you can. No matter where we are, we'll here it and we'll come racing to help you._'

[**THAT'S IT**,] I got an idea.

Natalia's POV

"Seriously," Ice Princess sighed loudly. "Do you have any idea where we're going? We've been walking for hours."

"Absolutely…" Teller walked on. "…not."

"I heard that," I growled.

"I mean, I…kinda…do. It's hard to explain."

"I swear if we don't find an easier way I'm gonna push you off of a cliff."

"Is she always this uptight?"

"As long as I've known her," Ice Princess answered.

These two are both going off that cliff. Griff is the only one who's been helpful when it mattered. Maybe I could lead Griff to ditch them, and I could still get home. But the tiny voice in my head kept telling me I'm better than that. Regardless, these two are driving me insane! If I'm not arguing with one, it's the other. And if I'm quiet for too long, _they_ argue amongst each other. Even Griff would talk to Teller every now and again, which I still don't buy.

"Stop," Teller yelled snapping me out of my mind.

I looked up and saw that we were at a cliff. A slight "loss of balance" and my troubles with them would end.

"Alright," Teller clapped his hands. "Piece of cake. All we do is jump off, float down as far as we can, make it past those brambles and scale the mountain. We should make it to the Candy Kingdom in a week at most."

"A week," I shouted.

"_At most_. It could take a business week but the latter would be about seven days."

"And you want us to jump?"

"Mhm."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Yep. This is nothing compared to the other times I thought up something like this. But at least those times I had a gliding suit or a jetpack on me."

"What does that even mean?!"

"It means **STOP SHOUTING IN MY EAR!**"

Teller ran to the edge and jumped right down.

"You look tense Curly," Ice Princess shrugged it off.

"Of course I am," I freaked out. "We just watched a kid commit suicide! How are you _not_ worried?!"

"I thought you might've wanted him over. We heard you mumble that under your breath on the walk. I'm actually offended by it."

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't think you guys would _actually_ do it! That it would _really_ happen!"

"Well that's a relief," Teller popped his head over the side? "I thought you really wanted us to fall."

What the heck? I looked down to Griff who shrugged. Then I looked to Ice Princess who was rolling on the floor in laughter. Then I looked back to Teller who didn't fall to his death.

"You didn't jump," I said angrily.

"No I jumped," he admitted. "I just landed on this bubble."

Griff took us to the edge to see that Teller was actually sitting inside a bubble. There were a bunch of bubble around him that floated by.

"How is this even possible," I asked.

"We're in Ooaa," Ice Princess jumped into a bubble herself. "Anything's possible if you have the skills."

"I don't know about this."

"Natalia," Teller spoke. "You wanna get home right? This may be your only chance."

"Unless you wanna wait for Griff's wing to heal up and you can fly there solo," Ice Princess gave me that option. "But then you'd be stuck here…Alone…With monsters…In the dark."

I really didn't think this was such a good idea, but Griff seemed on board with it. Alright, one step at a time. He jumped right down and I held my breath to keep from screaming. A bubble caught us and we rolled inside until Griff ended up on his stomach and my head was on his back.

"See," Ice Princess said. "That wasn't so hard."

"Yes," I exhaled. "Yes it was."

The wind picked up and our bubbles started to float over a very high cliff. And I'm talking a forty-story building high. Looking down at the drop, and at Griff's paws, I seriously hoped he didn't take his claws out. I needed to take my mind off of the nervousness of my stomach so I decided now was as good a time as any to get some info out of Teller.

"How can you understand him," I asked.

"What," Teller sat up.

"You said you could understand Griff. How?"

"Magic."

"Seriously."

"Magic."

"Magic isn't real."

"Is too," Ice Princess and Teller synchronized.

"You see this," Teller opened his shirt.

"Dude," Ice Princess and I looked away.

"Just look."

Reluctantly, we turned and saw a diamond coming out of his chest. Weirder than any diamond I've ever seen, it was black and sparked with electricity.

"Is that the Onyx of Animalism," Ice Princess asked him. "Nova went to find that. So _you are_ the Teller."

"You know Nova," he let go of his shirt. "Small world."

"Ahem," I got his attention. "What does that have to do with you talking to Griff?"

"It _is_ the reason. Thanks to this stupid rock, I can understand every talking creature's language and turn into animals. But there are a few issues with it. It only works when I _need_ it, not always when I want it. And because of a minor…explosion…I can't take it off. I've tried everything. Sticks, knives, acid, my friend pulled on it. All that got me was pain, electrocution, hearing the voice of the stone's Guard and my friend turning into an alien."

"An alien?"

"I turned her back…eventually."

"So why are you really here," Ice Princess asked for me. "And don't say it was to dine and dash the Breakfast Kingdom."

"Um…I messed up. I made a promise that I broke and now I'm here to fix it. You three should…get some sleep. We have ground to trek when we land."

Well that…helped. It was interesting for lack of a better word. Still, something seemed a little off. But that was a problem that could wait until we were on solid ground to discuss. I didn't feel right sleeping in the air, as opposed to the other three I was forced to travel with. But with no other option than sleep, I looked up to the stars that were forming and rested my eyes for a moment.

A/N:

Teller17-djb: The last chapter of 2014.

Brenda: We've come a long way for the time we had.

Clockwork: Is there anything you're going to miss about this year?

Brenda: Some of the songs that this year had weren't so bad.

Teller17-djb: The movies that came out were awesome!

Clockwork: What won't you miss?

Brenda: All the crap life threw at us.

Teller17-djb: The Frozen Frenzy. I had to go through it three times. And they say they're making a new one?! Oh God!

Clockwork: Happy New Year everyone.

Teller17-djb, Clockwork & Brenda: Tan-awa ya sa sunod nga tuig!


	14. Chapter 13: Who's True

A/N:

Teller17-djb: _WHYYY!_ Why do we have to go back to school?!

Clockwork: You have to learn sometime.

Teller17-djb: But it's not fair! Waking up early to miss a bus, the stacks paperwork after paperwork, the half-hour lunch that looks like someone at it half the time, then more paperwork after the early lunch.

Brenda: It's not so bad.

Teller17-djb: Says you. You graduated already. I still got a couple years.

Clockwork: Not to mention your Teller training.

Teller17-djb: _WHYYY!_ Oh forget it. I'll just read more of the story to calm down. Silver lilime...**YAMBITSA**! That was Chichewa.

Chapter 13: Who's True

No One's POV

"**AAAHHH," Ice Lord screamed. "Younger Spirit! What was it that gave me that horrid feeling of weakness?"**

"**That would be the current user of most of my power," the Spirit of the Ice Necklace told him. **

"**Yes the child of the kid who merged me last time."**

"**Which will be the last time you're whole. You're staying in your cell to think about what you've done."**

"**All I did was try to enslave the land. I didn't accomplish it so no harm, no fowl."**

"**If you're free, we know you'll try it again."**

"**You better believe it," Ice Lord whispered to himself. "Now for phase one."**

'_**Can anyone hear me**_**,' he thought with an imitation-Shane voice.**

'_**Hello**_**,' Shane thought while messing with the sword. '**_**Voice in my head?**_**'**

'_**That's me. I'm your conscience.**_**'**

'_**Well you've been slacking. Where were you years ago?**_**'**

**Ice Lord couldn't answer questions like those or any question about Shane. He didn't even know Shane's name. All Ice Lord knew was that Shane was his ticket to freedom. So he had to keep his attention and earn his trust.**

'_**What does it matter**_**,' Ice Lord wondered. '**_**I'm here now. And I'm gonna help you out.**_**'**

'_**With Fridjitzu?!**_**'**

'_**Yeah.**_**'**

"**He's already learning the stuff? AGH! Alright, new phase. I'll get him through with as much power I have left…I'll even show him a few moves off-page. He'll have to listen to me then. And when the moment is right, I make the swap. Genius."**

Natasha's POV

I just got a chill up my spine, surely that can be good. I signaled the Glorriors to head behind the house.

"Don't you think we might be pushing it here," Star asked me. "All we need it to see what he knows."

"That's what I plan to do," I stepped back. "But you have your ways…"

I ran up to the door, jumped and kicked it open. There was only a hinge keeping the door from falling while the other was scattered into pieces all over the rug.

"…and I have mine."

"Parker," Barometus called. "W-We found him!"

It takes a lot to scare the Glorriors, even in this reality where the Ooaa stuff didn't happen. So whatever it is they found, I have a feeling we're not gonna like it. I went in first with my 45 cal in-hand, followed by Shawn who stood battle-ready and last to follow was Nova, meaning Star was guarding the entrance with the remaining PupKits. We carefully walked though the house and into Ward's bedroom with the Glorriors. In his closet…was Ward. But frozen like a statue.

"This looks like Uncle's work," Star and the PupKits were apparently following us.

"How can you tell," Shawn asked her.

"The eye don't lie. Look at him. He's reliving something or Uncle's showing him something. Whatever it is, I can stop it."

"How," Pacoil questioned. "We've tried everything."

"Have you now? Stand him up near his bed."

I assisted the Glorriors in doing so on a count of them almost dropping him.

"Alright. Natasha, kick his butt," Star ordered.

"Seriously," I raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, this'll work."

I shrugged and did what I was told. Ward landed head-first on his bed and rolled off with a thud. He then jumped up and ran around his room screaming. At the sight of us, he backed up into a corner and held his hands out.

"Are you those people from Nickelodeon," he asked. "Because I told you before I'm not selling back Adventure Time."

"Whoa man," Shawn walked forward. "Calm down Pen. We're not from Nickelodeon, but my wife and the Glorriors are cops. But we're not gonna hurt you though."

"How'd you know that would work," Nova asked Star _in front of Ward_.

"Occam's Razor," Star answered. "Uncle likes to mess with people by making the simplest answer the key most of the time. All Mr. Ward needed was his time to be kick started."

"They talk," Ward asked. "I remember you. From a month ago. The Comic Con. Where's your brother?"

"He grew up into the man who just calmed you down."

"Star," Shawn had a question. "How come he hasn't reset like the rest of the world."

"I don't know. Time is a confusing subject for everyone when it's explained."

That's it, my patients is wearing thin. Something bad is going to happen soon. I just know it. I also know that one of my children is going to be in the middle of it, if not both. And while there in Ooaa doing who knows what, I gotta deal with the distractions of us wondering how much this guy actually knows. I'm done wondering, I want answers. I held him against the wall with my fist ready to punch him out if need be.

"What do you remember," I questioned. "Tell me!"

"I remember talking to them about the Lich, and then there was an attack."

"Lich," Shawn and Star face-palmed. "He must not have broken the trance."

"No. I was free. But then a man…child…old guy…"

"Clockwork!"

"He froze me in time. He said the future needs me more than the present."

"So Uncle made you disappear for us to find you now," Star realized. "Why would he do that?"

"He gave me this."

In Ward's hands was something that I hoped I'd never see again, the Topaz of Time. Ever since I found it it's been nothing but a problem creator. But now it might actually solve one problem: finding my children. I took the stone and imagined Ooaa. The portal opened and we cheered. Before we stepped through, the portal closed. I tried it again, same result. Something is very wrong.

"Why did he give this to you," I asked Ward.

"The Clockwork guy said 'the magic's running out'," Ward recalled. "He also said 'they need to be together to fix what's broken'."

"They? The Power Stones? My kids? What?"

"He didn't say. He _did_ say that 'the planets will align' and that 'things need to change'."

"Star, your uncle is annoying."

"Tell me about it," she sighed.

Natalia's POV

My 'moment of rest' turned into more of an hour. When I woke up, the sky was dark making it very hard to see. Ice Princess and Teller were asleep in their bubble, same with Griff in ours. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to get some focus. Looking ahead, I could see something coming up. Like a wall, so that means we made it down the cliff. I sighed in relief which accidentally woke Griff.

"Sorry," I pat him. "Didn't mean to wake you."

Griff purred and yawned out all the sleep he got. He looked forward at the wall and his back arched up like a cat. Ziz would do that whenever he saw danger, so maybe this wall wasn't a wall. Griff squawked for Teller to wake up.

"No Sid," Teller turned in his sleep. "Ride the ship not the pony."

Weirder and weirder. He's not gonna be any help now. So Griff and I tried the wake up Ice Princess instead. We got the same reaction out of her, minus the talking. But when she rolled over, she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I hope you and Teller learn that I'm not nice when I don't get my rest," she scowled at us.

"If we keep heading towards that wall," I pointed forward, "you may be stuck in an _eternal_ sleep!"

Ice Princess looked forward and gulped.

"That's not a wall," she informed me.

That tears it then, we gotta get outta this thing. We tried swimming against the wind but all that did was get us closer to the not-so wall. Then Ice Princess stuck her hands out of the bubble and shot slush. It propelled her into Teller's bubble, making a bigger bubble. Griff put me on his back so I guessed he was gonna jump for it. His claws retracted and the bubble popped. He got enough air to make it inside the new bubble, but I fell off his back and towards the ground…

"I _got_ you," Ice Princess called.

She saved me. She coulda let me _fall_, but she _saved me_. She pulled me into the bubble and we shook Teller awake. He sat up like we all did but didn't have time to wipe his eyes; the bubble popped because of the not-so wall by then. So now we're _all_ falling to our deaths. Teller was talking to his hand now and he got excited.

"Grab each other," he told us.

What other options did we have? Griff grabbed his back, Ice Princess grabbed Griff's tail and I grabbed Ice Princess' feet.

"Got it," Teller pulled a stick out of his pocket.

A stick? He lost his grip and the stick flailed in the air.

"Griff," he called. "Sonic Roar!"

How did he know about that? Griff blasted us up and Teller grabbed his stick. Teller shot a rope from it that latched onto the not-so wall. We swung forward but didn't hit anything. The rope went back into stick and we fell onto a sort of slide. We all slide down and we ended up in a clearing. We sat up and shook our heads.

"That was scary," Ice Princess shook.

"Agreed," my eyes were still wide.

Griff chirped.

"Completely," Teller spoke to him. "Hey, how come none of you woke me up to warn me?"

Is he serious? I slapped him upside the head.

"Ow," he screamed. "Will you stop that?!"

A/N:

Teller17-djb: First chapter of 2015!

Brenda: Applaud! Standing ovation! All the good stuff!

Clockwork: Anything you two are looking forward to this year?

Teller17-djb & Brenda: **AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON!**

Brenda: They said Cap's shield couldn't be broken.

Teller17-djb: Everything I know is a lie!

Clockwork: You take this job a little too seriously sometimes.

Teller17-djb, Clockwork and Brenda: Onani ya padziko!


	15. Chapter 14: Ninja of the Ice

A/N:

Brenda: So since you know where you're putting the Behind the Scenes and the Deleted Scenes, what's the E. A. T. on it?

Teller17-djb: Whoa, whoa! Slow down. Let me get through this story first.

Clockwork: After this chapter, you only have six more to go.

Teller17-djb: So they can wait. I mean how long can six chapters take?

Brenda: The way _you_ update?

Teller17-djb: You're just jealous that _you're_ not the Teller.

Brenda: If I wanted to, I could be.

Teller17-djb: Yeah right. Tell her she's crazy Clocks.

Clockwork: Well…

Teller17-djb: Don't tell me she actually _can_ be!

Clockwork: There _are_ ways.

Teller17-djb: What?! How does _she_ know about this and _I_, _the freaking Teller_, don't?!

Brenda: Because _I_, _the freaking Number_, pay attention to the rules.

Teller17-djb: That was so not in the rules! 能說會道...**激活**!

Clockwork: That was traditional Chinese, so you'd know.

Brenda: What about simplified Chinese?

Teller17-djb: Get on my level Sissy. '_I could be Teller_,' she says. Not even.

Chapter 14: Ninja of the Ice

Shane's POV

"So I can have those other powers you have now," I asked the prince.

"Close," he kinda answered. "You have half of my sister's powers now, maybe even the stronger half. I still say you should take it off."

"No way! Let me at least use it until she gets back."

"They've been gone for a whole day," Finn grabbed my new sword.

"Hopefully she's stays lost."

"Whoa dude," Fionna took the sword from Finn. "That's your sister. Wouldn't you miss her? I know I'd miss Cake."

"I guess," I nabbed my sword back. "But I could use a break after fourteen years of bossy from her."

"They'd be here now," the prince crossed his arms, "if my sister had all her powers."

"Not my fault, not my problem. What is my problem is that Fridjitzu you mentioned. So make with the teaching. I got stuff to slice."

The prince sighed loud and banged his head on the table. I think this guy has a problem with me. I don't know why though, I just wanna have fun. If I go back home I can still be wild, but then I have school which takes time out of that. The prince needs to take a chill pill for a second. Ha, _chill_. Ice jokes.

"Fine then," the prince stopped. "You wanna learn Fridjitzu?"

"That's what I said like five seconds ago ice cube," I told him.

"You can learn. _If-_"

"There it is! The evil "IF". Whatever you got for me, I can handle."

"If you can take the Fridjitzu book…"

"No prob Bob."

"…from the Ice Kingdom."

Did I say I can handle anything he got for me? Because I meant anything but that. I don't wanna go back there. It's cold and those two creepy old people are there. So I banged _my_ head on the table this time. When I looked up, I saw a smug look on his face. I stopped immediately. Fine. If I gotta play his game, he gotta play mine.

"I'll do it," I smirked. "But you have to come with me."

"Why," he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Because, I need some company on the walk. Plus, how else would you know I got the book myself?"

"True. Alright Shane, I go with you. You get the book and _then_ we'll start your training."

"Deal."

'_Sucker_.'

Natalia's POV

Ice Princess was right, this wasn't a wall. There were a bunch of twisted branches with sharp edges all around us. They were high enough for us all to stand up, even Griff, but it looked like they went on forever. I knew this was a bad idea. If we went down and around instead of over and through, we'd be there a lot faster than now.

"Brambles," Teller spoke. "I guess we made it faster than I thought."

"When were we supposed to be in here," Ice Princess asked.

"Dawn at least. But we shoulda landed at the bottom and at the entrance. On the upside at least we made it to the middle in less time walking woulda taken us."

"And what's the downside," I questioned.

"I can't tell if where we should go."

"WHAT," Ice Princess and I yelled.

"The vines are too thick to see through. So unless you want to split up, I gotta climb."

Teller leapt onto a branch and immediately fell down on his back, _hard_. Under any other circumstance I probably wouldn't have cared, but he looked like he was getting sick. Then the sickness looked like it faded and he sat up.

"That never happens," Teller stood up slowly.

"What," I wondered. "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights."

"No. I just got sick. I haven't been sick in like…two or three years."

"How old are you," Ice Princess asked.

"Depends. I'm gonna try this again. You should probably make camp for the night."

Teller leapt onto the branch again but managed to climb up this time. So he left us to do nothing basically, we had nothing to make a camp with. But then Ice Princess made a fire so I guess that's a start. Teller, the name sounded familiar. I've heard it before from…somewhere. No, some_one_. Dad, Dad said it one time. When he was talking to Mom I heard him bring it up. And his name was on Mom's police board in our house. The only people who ever make it on that board is-

"Criminals," I realized. "Holy smoke. He's a criminal."

"Who," Ice Princess asked. "Teller?"

"Shh. He could hear you."

"Okay. I may not be nice when I don't get my sleep, but you're crazy when you don't have yours."

"I'm serious. Dad said his name once. And he was on my Mom's police board."

"Still keeping up the I'm-not-Natasha act huh?"

"Just focus."

Teller jumped down and the conversation stopped. He pulled out his stick and made an arrow in the dirt. Looks like we have our way out. Still, he's bad news. I limped behind Griff who stood ready to pounce. I guess it's just me and Ice Princess who can't understand him. He seems to understand everything we do and say though.

"Griff," I ordered, "seize the criminal."

"Criminal," Teller got offensive and turned around. "Where?"

Griff launched himself at Teller causing him to drop his stick. I picked it up and looked at it. It was dark blue like his clothes with a shiny blue ring around the ends and center. It's kinda hard to believe he used this to save us. As he struggled with Griff I kept looking for some kind of way to make a grappling hook come out of it, but I got nothing for all my trouble. Looking to Griff, he successfully managed to pin down Teller. And Teller was talking to the onyx under his shirt.

"Are you sure it'll work," he asked it and waited for a beat through the 'conversation'. "Before, it almost got me and the Rogue Riders killed. _You're_ the one who's supposed to do her job."

Teller was zapped by the electricity. Alright, that part adds up.

"For a Guard, you're horrible at protecting me Nott," he kept speaking and stopping for a 'response'. "Oh butt out Tyr. Fine, what do I got to lose? Then I hope you guys are right."

Teller closed his eyes tight and sighed, what is he up to? When he opened his eyes, he stared directly at Griff. Griff stared back, sealing a staring contest. Neither one of them looked like they were gonna budge, clearly something more was going on here. I looked to Ice Princess who gave me a very unhelpful shrug in return. Back to the boys, it looked like they were going to end their stand off. To my surprise, _Griff_ blinked first. He backed up allowing Teller to stand, who pet him while he sat and purred.

"Sorry for your loss Griff," Teller said earning a grumble from Griff. "Thanks."

"What," I was more than shocked, "did you do to him?"

"You have a _lot_ to learn about animals. Griff is a high demand mythical, like Phoenixes and…dragons. They're as loyal as loyal can get, which they passed on to the animal line that lead to domestics or in his case cats and birds. Griff here has mostly made ties with you."

Griff came to sit by me. He brushed his head against me, so I pet him in return. That…doesn't prove anything. Does it?

"Why me," I asked.

"He is _you're_ Griffin," Teller somehow quoted me. "'So you named him whatever you wanted'. That's what you said from his point of view the first day you came to Ooaa."

"H-how do you know…You're...lying? L-lucky guess or something! But not magic!"

"Don't believe me. I saw Natalia. I saw through Griff. I know about your brother and those cat-dog halfas. They're cool by the way. But my point is, you need to complete the bond with Griff. _Fast_."

Shane's POV

We had to walk the _whole way_ up to the front door. '_Let's take the tunnel_,' I said. '_It'll be faster_,' I said. But '_No_,' he said. '_You have to learn to use no shortcuts_,' he said. Yada yada, oh barf. Bringing him was not fun at all; the only thing keeping me going was using him as a human shield to get the book. That's my plan in a nutshell. The voice inside my head gave me the idea. So we're here now and I really wanna get my hands on that book so I can do those cool ice tricks. Learning it might be the only downside though.

Ice Prince gave me directions to the secret room they keep the book in, I gotta remember it later. Looking around, there's a lot of cool stuff in here. I wanted to use all of it but I didn't wanna set off a trap. In movies, messing with things makes the spikes come out or the room cave in or the giant boulder comes out to crush you. As much fun as all of that would be, I wanna get through this so I can have even _more_ fun when I can fight back. So I took the book and replaced it with something from Dad's backpack.

"What are you doing," the prince face-palmed at the door.

"I'm Indiana Jones stealing the book," I told him.

"Why?"

"Traps."

"There are no traps. But I do like your spirit with this. What's that on the book stand?"

"Uh…a bag of sand."

"There might be hope for you yet. Now all you have to do is walk back to the Tree House and I'll start your training."

"More walking? Can't you fly there?"

"Oh yeah, I can. Later!"

The prince flew away leaving me alone, so not what I had in mind. I put the book and the bag of sand in the backpack and started to make my way out. But then I heard someone coming so I hid behind the couch. I looked over the side and saw the blue adults from earlier come in. They were carrying three people, _each_, and they put them in the Ice Jail. They looked like they were princes and princesses, each made from something different. The penguin I rode on earlier came behind me but made way too much noise.

"Shh," I whispered. "Stop penguin."

"Quack."

"Stop! Go over there."

The penguin looked went over to the blue people who looked down to him.

"Quack."

"Huh," the man was confused. "What is it Gunter?"

"Quack quack."

He pointed in my direction and I pulled my head from the edge. The bird just ratted me out. I heard them coming so I quickly crawled to the recliner, opened the bottom and hid inside before they saw me. They looked ready to hurt intruders so I'm glad I left that spot. I looked to the princes and princesses who saw me and help my finger to my mouth. It's bad enough I have the penguin snitching on me. The adults looked mad at the penguin since I wasn't there anymore.

"Gunter," the lady growled. "What have we told you about lying?"

"Quack," the penguin pointed to me again.

"Not now Gunter," the man waved him off his robe. "Daddy's trying to marry a wife."

"And Mommy's trying to marry a husband," the lady said before they left the room.

I sighed and opened up the recliner. I crawled out and the penguin was standing there looking at me.

"Quack."

"Thanks for almost getting me killed," I glared at him.

"Quack."

"I am so outta here."

But before I left-

"Wait," one of the princesses called quietly. "What about us?"

-I was stopped by the prisoners. I turned around and really got a good look at them. One princess was made of slime, one had a green diamond on her head and the other was a hot dog. One prince was purple and floating, one was made from rags and the other was made of a raspberry. The two of them might be back any minute so I really had to make a choice.

'_Stay here and help them_,' I thought, '_or run away and train?_'

'_**Run away and train**_,' the voice in my head told me. '_**You have the book, now dart. It's not like they'll help anyway, **_**they**_** were captured. Not you; and you still have time to keep it that way.**_'

'_When you're right, you're right Conscience._'

"Yeah," I backed up. "I'd love to help ya, but this is more of a you problem. See ya suckers!"

I ran out of the front without another word. But when I got outside, I felt bad. I had the book, the thing I went in there for, but still I felt down. I broke into the castle and got out, another point for me, but no shaking this bad feeling yet.

'_To all that walk the path of dark_,' Sunny's words came to mind, '_My next words you'd do well to mark; For your deeds of evil you'll be burnt in flame, And your actions will be met with untold pain._'

"I don't want untold pain," I realized. "Wait. What was that other thing she told me? Before that?"

'_To all that live a life of good, Your deeds of love will come back as they should; A happy life shall be yours to take away, When Phoenix comes with the break of day._'

"Oh yeah! Oh, yeah."

Sunny poked her head out of my bag and shivered a little from the cold. I could agree with that, even though I'm wearing a sweater I'm still freezing. Sunny looked at me with a look Mom would give me when I did something wrong that I could fix. The look was a way of saying '_You know what to do_,' without talking.

"I gotta go save 'em, huh?"

Sunny didn't answer; she just went back in the backpack. Yep, I'm going back. I went to the edge and saw the two people put some things away and then leave the room again. I took out my crystal and slid to the front of the Ice Jail to pick the lock.

"Hi ya suckers," I whispered. "On second thought, I couldn't just bail on you. This is an adventure on its own."

They cheered silently while I tried to get them out. Of all the times to turn into a sword, now would've been one of the best. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't open the stupid lock! This rock really is useless. I put it back in my pocket and tried to break it with my hands. No dice. Sunny! I took her out of the backpack to melt the bars, but all she did was sneeze, I put her back and face-palmed. There's no way they're getting out. The only way to open this thing is with a key. And it's not like captors just hand those out.

"Quack," the penguin held out a key.

"Thanks penguin," I unlocked the Ice Jail. "You're free now! Get out of here while you can!"

"Oh no you don't," the adults' hands glowed.

I took the crystal out of my pocket but the lady zapped it out of my hands while the guy froze my leg.

'_**Now I can show you a shortcut to Fridjitzu**_,' Conscience said.

The ice started being absorbed into my leg? Oh, I get it. I jumped and stomped on the ground, sending Ice Spikes right at them. They ducked out of the way giving me enough time to grab the crystal. This time it turned into a sword again. I threw it at the lady and the shoulder of her shirt was caught onto a wall. The princes and princesses still wouldn't move, and I saw why when I was hit over to their cell. Whoops, I forgot one. The man was coming for me with his hands glowing.

'_My hands glow like that when I use ice_,' I thought.

'_**His crown**_,' Conscience screamed. '_**It's what gives him his power. Remove it!**_'

The man shot a lightning bolt made of lightning at me, but I kicked up a shield of floor ice to protect me. The Ice Bolt bounced off and hit the man's crown off his head. He stepped back, slipped on the crown and got knocked out by the jail bars. We all winced in pain at that sight, that's gonna hurt in the morning. A purple bump was already starting to show on his head.

"Well now that that's done," I stepped over him, "let's get outta here already!"

"Not so fast Shawn," the lady threw my sword back at me.

I grabbed it out of the air so the sword glowed again and shot out snow. She was covered but still tried to get up. When she did, I held my sword to her neck. She stopped moving immediately and looked up to see me glare at her.

"My name," I told her, "is Shane Parker. And kidnapping is wrong lady. You and the creeper over there will have plenty of time to work that."

"Oh yeah," she smiled evilly. "Who's gonna keep me here? You?"

I looked around and saw the penguin over our heads on a cabinet, about to knock over a blue bottle. The bottle started falling towards us so I ducked out of the way, hopefully it will make the crazy nabbing lady go to sleep like the other guy. The bottle broke over her head and she screamed in pain. Aw, it didn't knock her out. Instead, she started freezing with her hands at her side in fists. When she opened her eyes, she could move her face. Only her face though, everything else wouldn't budge. Meh, I guess it'll do.

"Thanks penguin," I waved.

"Quack."

"Gunter," she yelled.

"Later loony lady," I laughed. "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

-AT-

"So you saved them," the Ice Prince asked me.

"Yeah," I told him. "It was crazy! They were all '_ZAP_'. But I was like _'Not today nut jobs. STOMP_'. And the guy was like 'T_KO! BLEH_' while the lady was all '_No! FREEZE SMASH_'. And-"

"Alright already. I get it. I'm actually impressed. Few and far between have escaped them, and even fewer have fought 'em off. Not bad for a rook. Give me the book so we can start."

I handed him the book from my bag and Sunny flew out to sit by Cosmos, Luna, Finn, Cake, Fionna and Jake. They were sitting at the trunk of the tree watching how this would play out, not so much Cosmos though. He looked like he was thinking too hard on something. I'm starting to feel really nervous now. If my best friend wasn't looking, whatever it is the prince has planned can't be good. But I can't back out now, I went through all that trouble to get that book so I'm gonna learn this ninja stuff.

Come ice or high water, I have to know this stuff!

The prince sent out two Ice Penguins into two directions they stopped and turned to make a square out of ice. In the square they made five circles, for the center and the edges. In the circles, they made drawings of water, gas, solid and weapons. After that they disappeared into snow. The prince stepped into the center and the whole thing glowed blue. He gestured with his hand for me to step in. I looked back to the others who were _all_ amazed. They nodded and gave me a few thumbs up, so I gulped and went to stand in front of him.

"I am Oliver Neil Petrikov-"

"Really," I snickered. "_Neil_?"

He glared at me so I stopped laughing.

"Sorry."

"-Ice Ninja blue belt of the permafrost degree and you…"

"I have to say my name?"

He nodded.

"My _full_ name?"

He nodded again.

"Shane Reese Parker," I sighed hearing laughter.

I glared at the others, who instantly stopped laughing, before looking back to the prince.

"…are my apprentice."

"Cool," I smirked.

The sound of the others applauding made me turn and smile at them. I took a joking bow and we all had a good laugh.

"So," I turned back to the prince, "do I get a belt?"

"Want a belt," he crossed his arms. "You gotta earn it rook. Or should I say '_Apprentice_'?"

I got a bad feeling about this. I wonder if I can return the book for some weapons instead.

A/N:

Teller17-djb, Clockwork & Brenda: **WE BROKE 100 PAGES!**

Teller17-djb: Wait a minute, don't try to distract me!

Clockwork: I think it's time you reread your contract.

Teller17-djb: Fine. Um…blah blah blah blah blah…Oh! ~In the event that you prove yourself to be an inefficient Teller (which we know will happen)…~ Hey!

Brenda: Like you don't know what you do.

Teller17-djb: ~…either the Number or the DJ will be eligible to replace you. If such a time comes if you cannot find the other prophets, or none of you are efficient enough to be the Teller, or you all become evil or death…~ It just keeps going on like this for a while. ~…the Teller program will be _hereby terminated by the order of Mother Nature!_ ~ I _hate_ that spirit!

Clockwork: She hates you too, she tells me it all the time.

Teller17-djb: So let me get this straight. Right now, as if I didn't have to worry enough about RJ and the new Creates, Sissy and Nightshade could replace me?!

Brenda: And if we both fail, no more Tellers.

Teller17-djb: This is bull crap!

Clockwork: Funnier still, _I'm_ not the one who gave it to you.

Teller17-djb: Yeah you did. You had your hood up so I couldn't…see you're…face…

Clcokwork: 3…2…1...and-

Teller17-djb: _**WHAT THE CUSS?! START MAKING SENSE OLD MAN!**_

Brenda: Forget about that! You know what this means Pipsqueak?

Teller17-djb: Oh yes. I know exactly what this means.

Teller17-djb & Brenda: **TELLER TITLE TEST TIME!**

Clockwork: Huh?

Teller17-djb: Vote for me on the poll!

Brenda: No fair! They don't know much about me or Nightshade.

Teller17-djb: Lifeain'tfairthisismoreofayouproblemsosaysTeller再見各地!

Clockwork: Translation-Life ain't fair, this is more of a you problem, so says Teller and I think the sign off was self-explanatory.

Brenda: You're evil Pipsqueak.

Teller17-djb: Meh, I've been called worse.


	16. Chapter 15: Twist & Learn, Live & Turn

A/N:

Brenda: The last bit reminds me of what Balthazar had us do.

Teller17-djb: It's kind of tradition for a lot of masters, even Clockwork made me do it.

Brenda: Balthazar to Clockwork…hmm. I hate Balthazar more, surprisingly.

Clockwork: I thought it was a good idea.

Teller17-djb: Me too. He was an awesome teacher.

Brenda: You're both as crazy as him.

Teller17-djb: Does it _really_ surprise you?

Brenda: Not even a little.

Clockwork: Believe it or not, there _is_ a method to our madness.

Teller17-djb: We call it "Randomness". _Always_ watch for the randomness. It all makes sense when you add it up.

Brenda: You said that already.

Teller17-djb: Well start listening and I'll stop. Srebrni jezik...**AKTIVIRAJTE**!

Brenda: That was Croatian.

Chapter 15: Twist and Learn, Live and Turn

Shane's POV

"This," the prince started, "is the Ice Cube Enchantment of Necromancy Initially Not Jitzu Availble. Which, to put it simply, is an acronym for ICE NINJA."

"And the square is for..." I didn't get it.

He sighed and stepped out of the center circle. I was about to follow him but he glared at me. He didn't leave the square; he just stepped around the inside like a teacher who's talking to a class.

"Fridjitzu is a serious art of ice combat," he told. "Some learn it just for fun, but never commit the techniques to full memory."

"Yo," Finn must've done that.

"Sup," Jake to I guess.

"Many who learn the skills," the prince continued, "have absolutely no Ice Magic whatsoever. The one's who do, like my sister and I, were at an advantage because of our Ice Jewelry. You, you only have half the benefit we did. So training you might take more willpower on your part-"

"Yeah yeah," I waved off his smart talk. "Can you cut to the chase already?"

"-and patients on mine. You want to be a Fridjitzu master, right?"

"Right."

"Then you must first master all these techniques. Each one of these circles has the symbol for what you need to learn to become a Fridjitzu master. Some spent a lifetime learning these arts, not only memorizing moves but making it almost second instinct. But with your potential, my sister's magic and my teachings, I bet you could learn in less than a week."

"A week? Awesome!"

The prince stepped into the circle and the square's light transferred to it. He summoned me over so I went, looked down and saw a snowflake in the circle.

"Solid," he startled me. "This one's my favorite. Snow, ice, glaciers. This is the technique of strength. It's the last thing your gonna learn. Next..."

He led the way to another glowing circle. This one had a drop of water inside.

"Liquid. Commonly, apprentices learn these techniques first. Force of Chilling Acid, Stars of Frozen Rain fits here once you learn it, freezing water. Healers master this beyond all else, my sister for example used it to heal Puffball. Haven't seen the little fuzz-bucket in a while. Must be in the castle somewhere. Anyway, you're not going to learn this first."

"Why not," I crossed my arms.

"Let's focus on keeping you _alive_. I'm still not convinced you having my sister's necklace is such a good idea, so you might need to know these techniques first."

We went over to the circle with a cloud in it.

"Gas is the art of escaping; I take it you'll do amazing at it since you like to run away."

"I don't always do that," I explained. "I was just trying to help them."

"Sure, because bad guys can all be nice sometime."

"I know you don't believe me, but I don't need the sarcasm."

"Thin Ice, Flying Jump, Fakes. These techniques are for getting away, blocking and tricking your opponents."

The last circle we stepped in had a dagger inside.

"Weapons. You're first lesson."

"Why this," I narrowed my eyes.

The prince started pushing me, and not playfully either. He kept a calm face which was completely different from my scar-_worried_ expression. Every time we stepped out of a circle, another would light up and he would pull a different move that he mentioned. The whole time he did this, I blocked and he taunted me.

"Because you're weak," he blasted me away every sentence he said. "Vulnerable. Naïve. You can barely carry a sword without tripping over it or falling because of it."

"Oh yeah," I drew my sword.

When I took a swing at him, he disappeared into a flat line. I looked around for him while stepping into another circle, but only knew where he was because I heard the sound of wind. I looked up and saw him toss throwing-stars at me. I mean it was awesome but _come on! Live person down here cube brain!_ I dropped to the ground and the throwing-stars missed me. Well, they missed my skin. My clothes were stuck to the ground because of his move. I pulled to get up but nothing I did seemed to matter.

"Liquid," he dropped down in front of me and kicked me free.

He turned the ground I stood on to ice. I slid but managed to keep my balance while he skated towards me. I sucked the ice into my shoe and smashed myself an Ice Barrier. The prince looked like he tripped when I took away his skating ring, but I was wrong. Snow shot right out of the ground and punched me away. I looked back and saw a small mountain turn to snow while he landed safely.

"Solid," he walked making me back up.

That's it, time to play offense. I picked up my sword and swung at him but he moved out of the way. He did this a few more times before he pulled out a weapon of his own: a _mace_. In case you're like me and didn't know, sword vs. mace, a mace has a more effective hit. Even if the mace is made of ice. He hit my sword out of the square and left me to dive to the next circle.

"Weapons," he turned the mace to snow.

I didn't wanna get out the square, for my own good it was better I do this on my own without a weapon. Again, I have horrible judgment calls. He split himself into a group of at least thirty and stood around me. It was confusing to tell which one of them was the real prince, so I blindly punched all of them. Each one I punched turned to snow and they all stood still until they disappeared. When I was about to punch the last one, he grabbed my fist and flipped me onto my back knocking all the wind out of me.

"Like I said," the prince sat me up," you're weak, vulnerable and can't hold your grip on a sword…"

"You…psycho," I breathed when I got a little air back into my lungs.

"…but I _know_ you just need a little push in the right direction. Pack up guys; we're going on a field trip!"

"Where to," Finn said while he and Fiona helped me stand.

"Candy Kingdom. I have to ask the Gum Royals a question and Shane is gonna learn how to use a sword."

"If you're going with them," I had more air now, "who's gonna teach me?"

"Oh, a friend of ours."

Natasha's POV

"How fast do I need to complete this 'bond'," I asked Teller.

"Well…" he stepped back.

"How fast?!"

"Pronto style would be nice. Up there, I kinda saw an old 'friend' of mine."

"How friendly are you that you use air quotes," Ice Princess threw him his stick.

"Let's just say when we last saw each other, he tried to eat my friends. And from Griff's memory, he has it out for Griff and Natalia."

"Me," my eyes widened. "What did I…"

"Another thing about Griffins, they can hold a grudge. The good ones forgive but the bad ones, not so much."

When the sound of a screech came that didn't come from Griff, we all looked around. Griff stood in front of me in a protective way. Teller and Ice Princess stood back to back, "magic" and a stick as their tools. Another screech came from behind us, causing us all to look closer into the brambles. I could only see a blur, but it must've been that other Griffin since Griff put me on his back.

"Okay," Teller turned around, "it's running time. Griff, Sonic Roar!"

Griff blasted the brambles above us before the three took off in a run. I looked back to see the other Griffin caught in the fallen thorns. He let out a Sonic Roar of his own which forced off the brambles, then he began running to us.

"He's gaining," I told them.

"I know," Teller replied. "IP, slush the ground when I say now. Griff, jump on the count of three. One…"

They turned hard right which made the other Griffin crash into some brambles. That wasn't enough to stop him. He shook off the stray spikes and continued chasing us.

"Teller," I warned.

"…two…"

We dropped down off of a short cliff and the other Griffin crashed into a pile of brambles. Griff had to crawl and I had to duck just to squeeze into the space. But again, the other Griffin managed to keep on our trail at and gaining speed. We made it out of the space and at the end of the maze of thorns was a way out. Looking back, the other Griffin was literally right on Griff's tail.

"**TELLER**," I yelled.

"…three!"

Griff leaps into the air while Teller and Ice Princess jumped on his back.

"Now!"

Ice Princess shot slush on the ground and the other Griffin slid to the side and caught his wing in. The more he pulled, the more the brambles rumbled. Teller looked like he was having a fight with himself before he jumped off and ran _towards_ the other Griffin, leaving both me and Ice Princess confused.

"What are you doing," she yelled to him when Griff stopped running.

"My job," he replied. "Just get out of the brambles. I'll see you on the other side. Oh! Take this!"

He threw me his stick and I caught it.

"Click the side of it when it looks like this things going down. It'll buy me some time. Now go!"

"We're not gonna leave our guide behind," I told him.

"I wasn't asking you to. Griff, get them to the entrance!"

Before we could object, Griff got us to the exit. Like Teller said, the brambles were collapsing. I looked closely at the stick and saw a darker red oval on the side. I clicked it and the ends of the stick shot out to make it look like a staff. I got of Griff and placed the staff at the opening. Griff pulled me back just in time, the staff didn't hold it up enough. It shot out of there like a bullet and Ice Princess caught the staff before it hit me. The brambles gave out and collapsed.

"Sooo what now," Ice Princess acted unaffected by Teller's death again.

Apparently that means he wasn't dead, which calmed down my shock. Who knows when he'll be back, he's probably dead _now_ trying to help the other Griffin. Speaking of the creature, Griff didn't look to good now that I looked at him. He laid in front of me and looked at me with sad eyes. Eyes. Teller and Griff looked into each other's and Teller came out of that with memories of Griff's. Or he's completely full of it and stalked us.

Either way…

"Brainstorm," my eyes widened.

…I had an idea.

"You want a bond Teller," I talked to myself. "Fine. Griff, let's bond."

Griff and Ice Princess helped me sit in front of him. I closed my eyes for a second to come to terms with this. It's crazy, illogical, and might very likely be a giant load of a time waster. But on the off chance that there really _is_ something to Teller's insanity…What am I thinking?! I can't spend my life worrying about what-ifs. Griff looks down and out and this _is_ the only way to help him, and it _is_ going to work…right? I took one last breath and opened my eyes.

Griff's memories were painful, that's all you need to know.

It felt like a dream to watch all of his memories but his new memories of Teller's memories got blocked off. I felt bad for Griff for all he had to go through. I had a great life, and because it was so good I took it for granted. That's what got me here…but I'm actually _glad_. Other people, and animals, have gone through so much worse. I pet Griff to let him know I finally understand.

"Took ya long enough," Teller landed on the back of the other Griffin. "Now Griff can fully heal his wing. And as for ol' Airborne here, he forgives me. Now if you'll just do something nice for him, we'll all be set to make it back without having him attack us every minute."

"Took you long enough to get here," I weakly stood up. "What do I give him?"

"One thing Dragons, Phoenixes and Griffin's love is fish."

Ice Princess gave him his staff and he turned it into a spear. Okay that "stick" is so not a stick anymore. Teller walked down to the river and got a fish, this kid creeps me out a little. He gave me the spear and pushed me towards the other Griffin. Alright, time to make amends.

"Hey there…" I spoke calmly as I walked forward, "…um…"

"Airborne," Teller told me his name.

"Why Airborne," Ice Princess asked him. "That seems so obvious."

"Tell that to Thuggory and Molpe."

"Anyway," I wanted step away from as much loony as I could, "I'm sorry we put you through the trouble…Airborne. But to be fair, you did start it."

A screech from Airborne made me back up.

"What'd he say?"

"He wants the fish," Teller told me. "And he doesn't understand human speech so you can cut the chit-chat anytime. Give him the fish, pat him on the head and let's get moving already."

I rolled my eyes but followed his instructions. After the mends, Airborne went with his namesake and took to the skies. Griff looked a lot better than when I last really looked at him. He was tired, but happier than before. So it looks like Teller was r…he was ri…_not wrong_ about the whole bond thing. Maybe there _were_ a few things I could learn about Griff.

"Teach me," I sighed.

"Huh," Teller was again caught off-guard.

"Teach me what you know about Griff's kind."

"I'm not much of a teacher."

"Clearly," Ice Princess laughed. "You're crash course on that stick of yours was a failure. It didn't even hold up."

"I know that. I didn't expect it to."

"So why make me do it," I gave him the spear back.

"Gave _you_ something to do. Come on. I'll tell you more about Griffins on the way to the mountains."

"We can't rest first," Ice Princess plopped to the ground. "I'm _tired_!"

"We just wasted so much time in the brambles. The faster I get you back the faster I can find her."

"Who," I wondered. "And why couldn't I see your memories through Griff."

"One: I'm not telling who "_her_" is. And two: It wasn't Griff's memory to share. Which reminds me, loyalty. The personality that makes Griffins so great, along with the other features."

A/N:

Teller17-djb: Alright, there will be no poll on our Teller. "_It's not fair that you know more about me than Sissy and Onyx._"

Brenda: So we need to think of another way to settle this.

Clockwork: I could help.

Teller17-djb & Brenda: No.

Teller17-djb: You get too personal and greater-message-y when you get involved.

Clockwork: That's because I care.

Brenda: You have a funny way of showing it. On to our next matter, we're proud of our baby sister.

Clockwork: The one Sean broke the iPod of?

Teller17-djb: The very same. And that was an accident with the wood-chipper.

Clockwork: Sure it was. What happened with the sister?

Brenda: She has learned the ways of the Creation Force.

Teller17-djb: Yes Brenda, the Force is strong with the youngling.

Clockwork: Insane the both of you are. However interested I have become.

Brenda: She entered an OC contest for a Lilo & Stitch fanfiction by the author Warmal called "_Between Us, Rings_".

Teller17-djb: Don't ask why she likes it so much, that seems to be the way she's rolling right now.

Brenda: She made an amazing version of 628 for a kid.

Teller17-djb: I still like my 628 better.

Clockwork: He tried to kill you Sean.

Teller17-djb: Yes, but that's neither here nor there.

Brenda: Creatigen1730Gravity, congrats baby sis. You're overactive imagination has gotten you through you're first step at becoming a writer.

Clockwork: Yes, congratulations.

Teller17-djb: I was so convinced she was the DJ. Oh well. **REVIEW PEOPLE!** We've reached the same number of reviews as _Portal Problems_ but we still haven't gone over _Into the Wormhole_.

Brenda: And rbvictor has been the main reason for that. Thanks writer/reader!

Teller17-djb, Clockwork & Brenda: Vidimo se oko!

Teller17-djb: And who hasn't tried to kill me?

Clockwork: At the moment, no one.


End file.
